Campo de Lirios
by penicilina
Summary: Así que una nueva esposa. Así que una nueva casa. Impresiones diferentes para personas diferentes. Uchiha Sasuke? es el chico mas popular del instituto, pero claro eres nueva, como vas a saberlo. Por cierto... no nos hemos presentado, soy TenTen, como me dijiste que te llamabas?. -oh, es verdad... soy Uchiha Hinata mucho gusto.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno bueno espero que enganchen con la historia, la inspiración me baja cuando veo algunos animes que me gustan aunque debo decir que es agotador escribir algo que refleje lo que de verdad quieres contar joajaojaoja.**

Tímida.

El eco de la voz de su madre resonó en las paredes de esa vieja y roñosa casa, esa sería la última vez que estaría en ese lugar. No era que sintiera nostalgia por los años vividos ahí,… tampoco lo despreciaba, sólo era que ella, Hinata, era simplemente así.

- Hinata!, es hora de irnos. – grito una hermosa mujer madura desde la puerta de la casa, mientras daba instrucciones a los empleados para que terminaran de subir las ultimas maletas al auto.

- Hinata, repitió la mujer subiendo el tono de voz. - Quieres quedarte aquí acaso? La paciencia se le estaba agotando.

- No tienes porque gritar, escuche al primer llamado.

La ojiperla avanzo a paso torpe hasta llegar al auto, y una vez dentro Hikari, su madre, dio la orden de partir.

_Así que…... matrimonio_, pensó Hinata mientras miraba pasar el paisaje, rumbo al que sería su nuevo hogar_; esto sí que será nuevo madre._

…

- Kino, Kino! Dónde estas maldición!. –gritaba un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, mientras trataba de encontrar la ropa adecuada antes de que quienes esperaba arribaran a su magnífica casa.

Una pequeña y pálida anciana acudía al llamado ruidoso que su alterado patrón le había dado hace segundos. – dígame señor.

- Sasuke está listo ya?, su voz parecía alterada. Quiero que todo esté preparado para cuando estén aquí, espero qu… Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, un muchacho de tez clara y cabello azabache lo interrumpió mientras se recargaba en el marco de la pared con los ojos cerrados.

- No crees que estas exagerando?, no es como si esto fuera una fiesta de bienvenida… padre. Mientras hablaba, la vista del peli negro estaba fija en el hombre maduro y su voz, con cierto tono de ironia, no fue algo que su padre pudiera ignorar, por lo que respondió inmediatamente ante la aseveración.

- Ella es mi esposa ahora Sasuke, y no permitiré impertinencias. El hombre demostrando su autoridad, se paro frente a quien fuera su hijo y, con aires de manda mas, le dejo en claro que lo que decía ahora era algo serio, muy serio. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía sentirse lo pesado del aire en ese lugar, y como tal padre, tal hijo, ambos estaban dispuestos a comenzar una batalla verbal cuando…

- Señor Uchiha, la señora ya está aquí, interrumpió la sirvienta sin saber que había detenido el conflicto a tiempo sin querer. Fugaku la miró, y luego de asentir con la cabeza, dirigió la mirada a su hijo. Ambos permanecieron callados por segundos, y solo eso basto para llegar a una tregua.

- Después discutiremos este asunto, por ahora Sasuke, hijo, solo te pido que seas paciente…. Está bien?. Cómo podría rechazar una petición como esa, ante un hombre que se rendía con total sinceridad?

Dando un suspiro de cansancio, dio me día vuelta y, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras, asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que por esta vez su padre había ganado.

…..

- Ahora entiendo porqué te casaste con él…. Madre. Las palabras salían de la boca de su hija con un sentido claro y perverso, pues ese era un juego que ella conocía muy bien, y es que si Hinata tenía un don, ese era el de provocar. Podía incitar incluso a un cura a salir de sus cabales y actuar como un demente. Eso era algo que sabía muy bien, pero la situación ameritaba tranquilidad, debía ser paciente, por lo que a pesar de sus deseos, solo se dedico a observar a su hija que mientras decía estas palabras, caminaba de forma pausada con los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda mientras miraba el techo de la gran mansión.

El caminar de hinata se detuvo en cuanto escucho la voz de un hombre quien acompañado por un joven de seguramente su edad, bajaba las escaleras dando la bienvenida a ella y su madre.

- Estoy feliz de que ya estés aquí, Hikari. La emoción en los ojos de Fugaku era clara. Un suave beso en los labios de quien ahora era su esposa fue el cordial recibimiento de ambas mujeres en esa casa. Mientras los recién casados, como si se encontraran solos en el lugar ignoraban completamente a quienes fueran sus respectivos hijos, hinata observaba al chico que con las manos en sus bolsillo y aura distante, se limitaba a darle la espalda a su padre para no presenciar la que fuera para él, una patética escena.

_- Esto es el colmo, parezco un idiota parado al lado de estos dos, no puedo creer que mi padre me ponga en una situación como esta. _Los pensamientos de Sasuke pasaban a gran velocidad por su mente cuando…

- Es patética, toda esta situación es patética. La peliazul quien mantenía sus manos en su espalda, miraba a su alrededor con desinterés, parecía como si nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento tenía que ver con ella.

- Creo que si, todo esto es patético si te refieres a estos dos. Sasuke reparo en la muchacha que tenía en frente suyo, su padre le había mencionado que su nueva esposa tenía una hija, pero no recordaba el dato de que ella tuviera casi la misma edad, cómo olvidaría decirle algo como eso?, mientras trataba de recordar lo que su padre había señalado de ella, la misma voz lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

- Disculpa, me hablas a mi?, creo que te escuche decir algo. La chica mantenía una cara inexpresiva mientras hacia la pregunta, y Sasuke, con cara de sorpresa trataba de buscar una respuesta que no lo dejara como un idiota. -_Acaso está loca? Ella fue la que me hablo primero!, o acaso estaría pensando en voz alta?_ antes de que el ojinegro pudiera articular palabra, Fugaku dando cuenta de la situación, se apresuro a presentar a ambos jóvenes para que pudieran conocerse.

- Sasuke, ella es Hinata,…. Hinata, el es Sasuke.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, ¿QUE CLASE DE PRESENTACIÓN ERA ESA?, o es solo que querían salir pronto de ese trámite? Fuera lo que fuera, ni Sasuke ni Hinata dijeron un sola palabra, y es que parecía que las palabras no eran el fuerte de ninguno de los dos. Como Fugaku y Hikari habían comenzado a caminar hacia el comedor, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a seguirlos, pero, al llegar a las escaleras Hinata, ante el asombro de su madre, saco la voz por primera vez en ese día para dirigirse a alguien más. – Fugaku…. La verdad es que el viaje ha sido muy agotador….. y, ya que voy a vivir aquí, me gustaría saber si tengo alguna habitación para poder desempacar y descansar. La morena lo observaba como una niña que hace una pregunta inocente, mantuvo su mirada fija en el hombre, quien asombrado por la frialdad en el tono que había utilizado, trato de ser lo más amable y acogedor posible, no quería que la hija de su esposa se sintiera una extraña por ningún motivo. –Me alegra que preguntes eso Hinata, pues tu habitación ya esta lista, si lo deseas puedes irte a descansar.

- eeehhh, claro, bien…. Entonces buenas noches.

La muchacha subía las escaleras de la mansión mientras un desinteresado azabache continuaba su camino hacia el comedor, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.- _Esto no será bueno. _– Hijo, acompaña a Hinata a su habitación y procura ayudarla con su equipaje, las palabras de su padre sonaban mas como una orden que como un pedido, y a pesar de que en otras circunstancias protestaría, hoy, esa no era opción. – Como molestas padre, supongo que no tengo otra opción. En tanto subía pensaba en la manera de cómo hacer que la chica siquiera hablara, -_ parece como si todo esto no la afectara en nada….. _Como sea solo debo evitarla y ya.

- Sasuke, una cosa más hijo, se amable, parece que es muy tímida.

Como podía decir que es tímida, si no había dicho ni demostrado nada en los míseros 5 minutos que había estado presente. Acaso había leído su lenguaje corporal?. Suspiro…. – Que problema.

Hikari se dispuso a tomar asiento al lado de su esposo mientras este llegaba y también lo hacía. – y Sasuke? También se ira a dormir? Pregunto extrañada la mujer. – nada de eso. Le pedí que ayudara a Hinata con sus cosas, creo que sería bueno que se conozcan a su modo, no crees?. Hikari lo miro dudosa, mas la cara de su esposo parecía serena. –Crees que estará bien?. Le pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de agua

- Por qué dices algo como eso, Sasuke sabe comportarse…. Es mi hijo, recuerdas?. Fugaku parecía algo molesto, pero hikari sin darse cuenta de la duda que había provocado en su marido, respondió de forma automática con la intranquilidad aun en sus ojos.

- no lo decía por él, lo digo por ella, crees que Sasuke irá a estar bien?...

Entro en la habitación sin preguntar y sin hacer ruido, mientras la muchacha cargaba algunas cajas con dificultad y las cambiaba de lugar. –_que mujer tan desorganizada_, pensó Sasuke, y dando un suspiro cansado mientras revolvía los cabellos de cabeza, se dispuso a ayudarla.

- Eso es demasiado pesado para ti, déjalo, solo dime donde lo quieres y lo cargare. La voz de Sasuke había sonado pausada y muy sutil. Sabía que debía serlo, pues la chica era tímida.

Hinata lo miro extrañada, mas no se detuvo en su labor, e ignorándolo olímpicamente, solo se limito a responder al ojinegro. – acaso te perdiste en tu propia casa?, o tal vez fue que no escuchaste a tu padre cuando dijo que esta era mi habitación? La peliazul lo desafiaba mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de querer respuesta. El Uchiha por su parte se sintió como un idiota, acaso se burlaba de él? Incluso minutos atrás cuando se encontraban en el salón? Quién demonios se creía esa niña! La sangre en sus venas ardía, como se atrevía a tratarlo así, el ni siquiera estaba haciendo todo eso por gusto y aguantar algo como eso, en su propia casa, Jamás!, estaba a punto de mandarla al demonio cuando fue interrumpido.

- porque tienes esa cara? Ah….. ya veo….. no estás acostumbrado a que las chicas te traten de esta manera, cierto? O es que crees que sabes mucho de ellas y ahora te sientes confundido?. Hinata hablaba mientras doblaba cuidadosamente sus ropas dándole la espalda a el ya cabreado Uchiha. – pues, como estoy en mis raros momentos de generosidad, te diré algo que al parecer aun no sabes de ellas… Hinata se giró sobre si misma y camino a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro y, parándose a un lado de el casi hombro a hombro con la vista al frente dijo. – a las chicas nos gusta la privacidad, así que…. Podrías ser tan amable de retirarte de mi habitación?

El pelinegro giro su cabeza y la miro sorprendido, no quería admitirlo pero lo que había dicho era cierto, realmente estaba confundido por la actitud de esa chica. Dando media vuelta tomo la perilla de la puerta y se dispuso a salir sin decir palabra alguna.

Que había pasado aquí…. Había sido humillado por una chica, una que parecía incluso menor que él.

- Tímida?, tiene de tímida lo que yo tengo de bufón.

.

.

.

.

. contiii el día menos pensado que puede ser en este mismo mes


	2. Buena persona

Buena persona

- ¡ Sasuke Teme ! hey¡! –Sasuke teme!

….. Un suspiro salió de su boca, -Naruto.

- Sasuke! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Un rubio de piel tostada lo saludaba eufóricamente, y es que estaba feliz de ver a su amigo después de unas largas vacaciones de verano.

-Naruto. La cara del azabache era de leve molestia, tenía que hacer tanto escándalo? –Si, también me da gusto, solo no te excites demasiado, eres irritante. –Jejej bueno lo siento, es solo que… la expresión del rubio cambió, si antes había felicidad en su rostro ahora era de curiosidad, si, una incontenible curiosidad. –solo que estaba esperando este día, sabía que el primer día de clases sería el único momento en el que podría conocerla. Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en sus labios. Sasuke por su lado, ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando dobe, y camina, se nos hace tarde. El azabache comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, quería evitar hablar de ella a cualquier precio.

- Por Dios Sasuke, la primera y única vez que hable contigo, fue para que me digieras que no podía ir a tu casa porque la hija de tu nueva madrastra te estaba dando dolores de cabeza, que era una mujer horrible, con una personalidad detestable, y que tenias suficiente como para tenerme a mí también. Sasuke seguía caminando, sabía que todo lo que decía Naruto era verdad…. –deja de parlotear quieres, no sé porque te interesa, no es tu asunto. El rubio entonces cambio su expresión, y con un tono serio, dio un comentario que ni siquiera Sasuke hubiera imaginado.

- Entonces mis sospechas son certeras, la muchacha debe ser en verdad grotesca como para que ni siquiera la lleves a clases. El moreno quedó sorprendido, de dónde sacaba tanta estupidez?, la verdad no sabía si reír o darle un golpe por insultar a Hinata, pero solo se limito a regañarlo. –no seas idiota Naruto, jamás dije que ella fuera así, pero… la cara de Sasuke cambio de molestia a aterradora en el momento de pronunciar las últimas palabras a su amigo. –pero no permitiré que vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermana otra vez.

Había escuchado bien? Dijo Mi hermana?, MI HERMANA? Desde cuando la chica había pasado a ser su hermana?. El amante del ramen paro en seco viendo como su amigo seguía su camino hacia el instituto como si nada.

-Hey! Sasuke! Espérame!.

...

Creo que aun es muy temprano… un suspiro cansado salió de la boca de Hinata. Aun no había demasiada gente en el instituto, pero la curiosidad era mayor, así que a primera hora de la mañana había salido de la casa dejando un mensaje para Sasuke. Una sonrisa de medio lado surco su rostro, ya podía imaginar la cara de molestia que debía haber tenido en el momento de recibirlo, -_que fácil pierde la paciencia, _pensó_._ Volvió a ver la pizarra que tenía en frente, su nombre aparecía en la clase D. –así que la clase D….

-¡ eres de la clase D? primer año?! Qué bueno! Yo también soy de esa clase. Una muchacha de cabello castaño y dos chongos sujetando a cada lado, le había hablado de la nada. Hinata la observo con cierta duda, pero al ver el rostro sincero de la chica, respondió con una leve sonrisa. – ahá, clase d.

- Que alivio, llegue acá muy temprano, estaba algo nerviosa, así que estoy feliz de encontrar a alguien que es de mi misma clase, aunque… la muchacha la miro detenidamente, Hinata no era alguien que hubiera visto alguna vez por el pueblo, y no es que la Hoja fuera demasiado grande, así que pensado todo eso, la chica debía ser de otra localidad. –creo que no te he visto por aquí? Te mudaste?.

La peliazul había comenzado a caminar, miraba todo el lugar y su paso era algo infantil, no tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie y pasar el resto del día lo más tranquila posible, pero como la castaña comenzó a seguirla, no tuvo más opción que seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-si, soy nueva, nunca había estado aquí. La voz de Hinata era suave, y sus ojos sin expresión le daban un toque de misterio. Por parte de ahora su nueva amiga, la respuesta de la ojiperla había sonado como una invitación a introducirla en el mundo de las relaciones sociales de la Hoja y de la posición que cada uno tenía en este pueblo.

Repasó todo, desde las altas cabezas del lugar hasta las celebraciones costumbristas. La chica hablaba sin parar mientras Hinata mantenía un semblante frio y sereno. A simple vista nadie pensaría que la morena estaba poniendo atención de las palabras de su invasiva amiga, pero al mencionar un nombre en específico, Hinata interrumpió la charla sorpresivamente. –Uchiha Sasuke?... dijo con la vista al frente sin mirarla, pero con un todo de curiosidad. La castaña inmediatamente pensó que le interesaría el tema, después de todo a todas les interesa. –si, Uchiha Sasuke respondió animadamente, - es el chico más popular del instituto, pero claro eres nueva, como vas a saberlo. La morena se quedó en silencio, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron al escuchar los dichos de la chica de chongos en señal de duda, iba a seguir el interrogatorio cuando una serie de murmullos y gritos tenues de emoción interrumpieron su plática.

…

Todos los años es lo mismo contigo teme, es el primer día y ya tienes a las chicas revolucionadas. el muchacho parecía celoso, pero eso no era verdad, Naruto era sincero y las palabras sonaban mas como un cumplido que como un lamento. –por qué siempre te fijas en cosas como esas dobe. Decía esto mientras entraba raudamente al instituto con un objetivo, Hinata.

-Que está ocurriendo? Dijo Hinata algo confusa. –hablando del rey de roma, es Sasuke el chico que acaba de entrar…. Iba a seguir hablando cuando algo la detuvo. - Por cierto...! no nos hemos presentado, soy TenTen, como me dijiste que te llamabas? Estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpida por un ojinegro.

-Crees que puedes ir y venir como se te plazca?, tu madre ya te dijo que sería yo el que te lleve y te traiga del instituto. Aún eres una niña, asique deja de actuar como una subversiva. Sasuke ni siquiera reparo en quien estaba cerca del lugar cuando regaño a su hermana, su única intención era hacerle entender que no podía hacer lo que quisiera, el era mayor, así que le debía obediencia.

- no te alteres tanto Sasuke, te deje un mensaje con Kino, además….. Hinata lo miraba con desafío e inocencia a la vez, como era posible que pudiera parecer desafiante e inocente con tanta facilidad! –yo no quería despertarte tan temprano, mi intención siempre fue no causar problemas. Tenten miraba la situación atónita, porque había tanta familiaridad en esos dos, ella había mencionado algo de despertarlo, y él a una madre, acaso eran familiares? _–yo le hable de Sasuke como si fuera una pervertida, que va a pensar de mi ahora, y Sasuke!, hablando de él y ni siquiera he tenido palabras con el alguna vez! _La chica pensaba en maneras de solucionar el supuesto problema, hasta que su boca comenzó a hablar sola. – U-chiha san por favor discúlpeme y-o he estado hablando de usted y….. la muchacha hablaba sin parar, balbuceando cosas que ni Hinata ni Sasuke entendían, como Tenten le hablaba a Sasuke, este trataba de poner algo de atención antes de seguir reprendiendo a la ojiblanca, mientras esta se dedicaba a observar a la persona que estaba detrás de él, un rubio completamente fuera de la situación con la vista en el teléfono celular que estaba en sus manos, y con una cara algo divertida.

-Quién eres tú. La entonación de la morena parecía más como una exigencia que como una pregunta. Naruto por otro lado seguía ajeno. El solo se había dispuesto a seguir al ojinegro, pero además de eso él se mantenía al margen de todo, pues la experiencia le había enseñado que involucrase en asuntos de los demás nunca terminaba bien. –oie. Hinata miraba al chico rubio sin ninguna emoción, pero si con intriga. –Eh? Oh, disculpa decías? El rubio se percato de la presencia de la morena y con una sonrisa amable se dirigió a ella. –dije que quien eres. Señaló en seco. Naruto trago grueso, realmente era aterradora, -_esta chica temible debe ser Hinata, su personalidad es en verdad horrible, pero su rostro…. Es realmente hermosa. _Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar de esa manera, al volver en sí y ver la cara de duda de la peliazul se dispuso a contestar cuando fue detenido.

-Nos vamos ahora, dijo Sasuke y tomando al rubio de un hombro lo arrastro por los pasillos mientras le daba las últimas instrucciones a su hermana. –te espero afuera del instituto, no te vayas antes Hinata, es una orden. –Al final usaras esa línea. Dijo Hinata con un suspiro. Tenten se quedo ahí parada y confundida, Hinata la mira y con una sonrisa algo divertido se apresuro a responder a la pregunta que le había hecho la castaña antes de ser interrumpidas. –mi nombre es Uchiha Hinata, mucho gusto. La chica comenzó a caminar al salón mientras Tenten seguía en el lugar sin moverse.

-e-entonces tu y S-saske son. –Si, es lo que estas pensado. Dijo la morena, mientras se detenía de su andar y miraba a la castaña de reojo. –Sasuke es mi hermano.

….

-Ya Sasuke deja de arrastrarme por favor. Naruto suplicaba a su amigo que lo soltara de una vez, habían salido de donde estaban como alma que lleva el diablo y, además, Sasuke parecía molesto. – Así que ella es tu dolor de cabeza eh, es en verdad siniestra. Dijo el rubio mientras ordenaba sus ropas. – Nada de eso, es solo que es algo rebelde aunque… _ella en realidad es una buena persona._ –aunque que teme?!. –nada. El azabache pensaba en la actitud de la chica, era cierto que su personalidad era horrenda pero….

Flashback …. –Demonios, siempre es lo mismo, cuando mierda se dará cuenta que jamás seré como Itachi? Todo esto ya me tiene cansado. Decía un azabache encolerizado mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba violentamente la puerta. –ya dejá de hacer tanto ruido Sasuke, no ves que estoy leyendo. –Sasuke miro a su alrededor encontrando a una peliazul sentada en el respaldo de la ventana con un libro en sus manos. –Que haces aquí, vienes a burlarte acaso?, también eres ese tipo de persona?. El muchacho decía esto mientras se sentaba a un borde de su cama con la cabeza gacha entre las manos. –vine aquí porque sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa, así no puedo concentrarme en mi lectura. – pues el escándalo acabo, así que vete ahora, necesito estar solo. La peliazul se levanto del lugar donde estaba y caminando hacia Sasuke, se posicionó en frente de él con la mirada fija. – Muy bien, haré lo que me pides, pero….. a cambio te tengo una petición, si no te gusta la presunción implícita por la palabra petición, entonces llámala una condición. – el azabache levanto la vista para mirarla, su rostro se veía sereno, _siempre con ese rostro. _–Qué es lo que quieres…. – Deja de llorar. –Que dijiste? El muchacho estaba sorprendido, llorar? Si él no había derramado lagrimas desde la muerte de su hermano hace ya muchos años. –llorando? Yo no estoy llo… -tu lloras, lloras sin hacer ruido y sin derramar ni una sola lagrima. Dijo la chica mientras caminaba con sus manos en su espalda hacia la puerta. Sasuke por su lado quedo mudo, -_lloro sin hacer ruido? Sin lagrimas?_ . Hinata continuó. –existen aquellos que ven lo creen, y tanto tu como tu padre creen ser fuertes, pero lo que desean para el futuro no puede hacerse realidad, permanecerán atados a lo que se perdió, y seguirán corriendo hacia callejones sin salida. Será como tener el fantasma de sus seres queridos atados a sus espaldas. Sasuke escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra era como un sedante, la chica sabía tanto, llevaba un mes en la casa y ya sabía tanto de él. - así que el pasado es solo eso, no hay ningún valor inherente en superarlo o ponerse al día en él, no quedes atrapado en semejantes pensamientos sin sentido por tanto tiempo, solo se feliz con lo que tienes. Dicho esto Hinata salió de la habitación sin mirarlo dejando a un azabache con la cabeza adolorida y ojos llenos de lágrimas…fin flashback

-kino! Ya hemos llegado kino! Puedes darme algo de comer? Muero de hambre. La peliazul entro a la casa a toda velocidad dejando sus cosas tiradas por doquier, mientras su hermano que venía detrás de ella a paso lento de detenía a recoger todo lo que la chica había tirado. – puedes ser un poco mas femenina Hinata, pareces una chica sin clase. Dijo el moreno con semblante serio. –así que hoy también usaras esa línea?, aunque esas palabras no suenan nada bien si las dices juntas, además que esperas de tu hermana menor. Hinata hablaba de forma infantil mientras se disponía a ver la televisión. Sasuke por su lado con el cansancio del día en sus hombros, subia las escaleras con destino a su habitación cuando la voz de la ojiblanca lo detuvo. –como se llamaba el muchacho que estaba contigo?. Pregunto sin mirarlo, con su vista únicamente en el televisor y, como siempre sin ninguna emoción. –Naruto, su nombre es Naruto, por qué la pregunta? Dijo el pelinegro con algo de intriga. –el no pudo decir su nombre, te lo llevaste de una manera muy violenta. –no es necesario que lo conozcas. Dijo el moreno. –es un idiota. Hinata se quedó en silencio, pero en el momento en que Sasuke comenzaba a retomar su camino replico. –es cierto, parece un idiota. El Uchiha escucho esas palabras mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras. Lo que había dicho lo había tranquilizado. Esperen un momento, TRANQUILIZADO? Por qué había estado intranquilo en primera instancia? No era como si ella se fuera a interesar por un chico así de la nada. _Que estoy pensando? Debo estar algo cansado, además…. Ella es mi hermana, si eso debe ser, soy su hermano mayor y tengo que preocuparme por ella._

La peliazul seguía viendo la TV mientras comía los aperitivos dejados por Kino….

_Así que Naruto ehhh….que nombre tan gracioso._

continuación se viene se viene!


	3. Lacayo

**Lacayo**

-Hinata…. Hinata! Me estas escuchando? La chica de chongos se alteraba cada vez que la morena parecía viajar a otro sitio, mientras ella gastaba saliva en hablarle acerca de los últimos por menores del instituto.

-He?, claro que lo estoy, estabas hablando de las Chicas verdad?... Hinata comía su almuerzo mientras miraba los alrededores del lugar, donde estaban prácticamente todos los estudiantes capeando el abrasador sol de medio día, hasta que su vista se detuvo en un particular grupo….

-¿Quiénes son las personas que están con Sasuke?. Curioseo la chica con sus ojos fijos en aquella dirección. TenTen miró hacia donde indicaba Hinata, y al ver de quienes se trataba una sonrisita juguetona salió de su boca, -_por la manera en que Sasuke-San trata a Hinata, seguramente no tienen demasiada confianza, así que es obvio que no sepa quiénes son ellas._ Especuló.

- y bien?. Decía la ojiperla mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de desconcierto por la reacción de la chica. – vas a decirme?...

-bueno….. comenzó la pelicastaña. –la chica que está al lado de Naruto se llama Ino, es muy bonita, es popular, tiene dinero, no es demasiado lista ni nada pero….. ya sabes… con una cara bonita haces todo. También ella fue la novia de Sasuke-San, aunque siguiendo la tradición, solo duro un mes.

-Fue novia de Sasuke? Interrumpió Hinata con los ojos bien abiertos fingiendo sorpresa. –si, si, ya te lo había dicho, tu hermano es en verdad popular. La morena soltó una pequeña risa mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho su amiga…-_quién pensaría que alguna mujer estaría dispuesta a soportar a alguien como Sasuke. _Tenten continuó.

- y la chica de cabello rosa sentada al lado de Sasuke-San se llama Sakura, es muy lista y es bonita, aunque no se puede comparar con Ino ciertamente….. ella también estuvo con tu hermano, pero su relación acabo justo cuando comenzaron las vacaciones. –_ese es el tiempo en el que mi madre y yo llegamos a la casa….. _Interesante…

-Qué es interesante? Comentaba la chica de chongos con cara de extrañeza.

- nada, nada en especial. Hinata parecía divertirse por si misma, mientras su amiga se sentía algo excluida. Si había algo que había notado, era que la peliazul gustaba de pasar el rato en silencio, como si su mundo interno fuera algo tangible, pero no solo eso, también se había dado cuenta de la forma de ser tan extraña y siniestra de la morena. No podía decir que la quería en realidad, pero si podía decir que le tenía algo de temor y también, celos.

- y… esas serían dos de las tres chicas más populares del instituto. Interrumpió Tenten sacando a Hinata de su ensoñación. –que te parecen? Hinata no presto atención a la pregunta de la chica, realmente ese tipo de cosas no le importaban, lo que realmente quería ahora, era saber si había algo de pan en la cafetería, con un almuerzo tan pequeño, ¿Quién no se moriría de hambre?...

-¿Crees que en la cafetería quede algo de pan?, Aun tengo hambre… dijo con algo de lamento en su voz.

- ehh?! Exclamo la muchacha de chongos. –no tienes curiosidad? No quieres saber quién es la tercera chica? La voz de la pelicastaña sonaba algo acelerada y confusa, ¿Puede ser que a esta niña no le importa nada? Hinata sin responder a la pregunta, se levanto lentamente con algo de descuido, dispuesta a irse cuando fue detenida…

- Espera! De esto era de lo que quería hablarte! Decía Tenten rápidamente. –te has convertido en una de las chicas más populares del instituto! ¿No te da gusto?. La chica platicaba mientras veía la espalda de Hinata, con ambos brazos a los costados y sin moverse. Al ver que no había reacción, continúo con su cometido. – Muchos chicos están interesados en ti, quieren saber más, y saber si ellos tendrían una opor…. No pudo terminar la frase, pues fue interrumpida bruscamente.

- NO.

- Disculpa, Hinata? es que…

- He dicho que no. Con la voz firme, pero manteniendo ese tono delicado, Hinata dio media vuelta para mirar a los ojos de quien fuera su amiga. Tenía que dejarle claro que habían ciertos límites en donde ella no podía inmiscuirse.

- seré clara y breve contigo, porque no quiero que una situación así se vuelva a repetir. Acortando la distancia con la chica de chongos dijo. – no me interesan ninguno de los hombres que pueden haber en este lugar, mucho menos lo que crean de mi. Me desagradan y son un estorbo. Por otro lado tampoco deseo que me involucres en tus metas personales de convertirte en casamentera, deja esas estupideces para ti, pero no permitiré que me utilices para esos fines. Entendido? Tenten estaba temblando, la ojiperla tenía un semblante tétrico en su mirada, todo en ella daba temor. ¿Qué si había entendido? ¡!ESTABA MÁS QUE CLARO!

- Lo sien-to, d-de verd-ad que lo sient-o

- Qué bien!. una sonrisa infantil cambio la anterior expresión de la morena. – entonces vamos por más pan! Hinata caminaba alegremente tarareando una canción mientras su amiga la seguía mas atrás con una sola cosa en la cabeza….

– _ZORRA ESPELUZNANTE… _

…_._

Una pelirosa trataba por todos los medios de entablar una conversación de mas de dos palabras con un pelinegro que, ya hastiado, intentaba dejarle en claro que no hablaría del tema.

- Somos amigos hace más de 7 años y jamás mencionaste una hermana Sasuke-kun! Ni siquiera como tu novia, jamás me has tomado en cuenta…..

- Hay cosas que no tienes porque saber de mi, Hinata es una de ellas. La verdad no sé qué es lo que realmente quieres, tu y yo terminamos esta relación hace ya bastante tiempo. Sasuke trataba de caminar rápido para zafarse a la chica de encima, era como una acosadora profesional, por más esfuerzo que pusiera en escapar, ella siempre sabía en donde buscar.

- Incluso… me hablas de esta manera…. Sakura se detuvo jalando al ojinegro para que también lo hiciera, su semblante se ensombreció y algunas lágrimas amenazan con salir como una marejada. - ¡Se puede saber porque me rechazas tanto?! Todo lo que hago es para hacerte sentir mejor y feliz! Pero parece que nada de lo que Sakura Haruno haga está bien! Lagrimas salían desbordadas de los ojos de la pelirosa, mientras su voz descompuesta y alterada se ahogaba en los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

Un suspiro cansado salió de su boca. –Sakura, ya lo hemos hablado, y esto solo hace que vuelva a decir lo mismo que te he dicho desde hace mucho tiempo. Sasuke trataba de ser comprensivo pero también claro, no quería más problemas, menos con la pelirosa, después de todo, era su amiga de la infancia. – será mejor que lo dejes y ya, no crees?...

-¿Qué lo deje y ya? Eso es lo que vas a decirme? Sakura estaba sobrepasada de la rabia y la frustración, ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de una persona tan despreciable? - ¡ Cómo se nota que solo piensas en ti!. grito la chica mientras corría en dirección opuesta lejos de Sasuke. Otro suspiro cansado salió de él, - _no sé cómo lidiar con estas cosas… _pensó.

- Terminaste ya Teme? Ya estaba arto de seguirte. El amigo fiel del pelinegro aparecía en escena luego de esconderse para dejar a los supuestos tortolos arreglar sus diferencias.

- Sakura es tan…. IRRITANTE… si Sasuke buscaba una palabra para definir a la chica, esa era irritante. – Es imposible para mí pensar que aun tengas sentimientos por ella Naruto. El chico miraba al rubio con duda mientras decía estas palabras. Sabía que su amigo profesaba amor por la pelirosa, pero también sabía que él hace ya mucho tiempo había dejado de intentar.

- Hey sasuke. Dijo Naruto con un tono de molestia. – yo no interfiero en tus asuntos, tu no lo hagas en los míos….. además, hay cosas que no puedes tener, no importa lo mucho que lo quieras, por eso creo que es más fácil mejor olvidarlas De acuerdo?. La cara del rubio era triste con algo de conformismo en sus palabras, ciertamente él hace tiempo había dejado de perseguir a quien creyera era la chica. Sakura nunca lo miraría y Sasuke era siempre el de los premios. El ojinegro lo escucho atento y luego de asentir con la cabeza se disponían a regresar a su salón cuando…..

- Pero qué tenemos aquí… qué no es el estirado Uchiha y su leal lacayo?. Dijo un muchacho de aspecto algo descuidado pero de buena figura, sus rasgos algo exóticos le daban un toque salvaje y confrontacional..

- Como es que siempre escapas de la perrera Kiba… Sasuke escupió estas palabras en frente de su agresor con ironía y superioridad. Esta era la típica pelea de todos los años entre los egos mas inflados del Instituto. –_ ese maldito de Kiba, tratándome como un gusano de nuevo…. Uno de estos días le daré la paliza de su vida….._ Pensaba Naruto cuando el tono de la supuesta charla subía a pasos gigantes.

- He escuchado los rumores Uchiha, acerca de una hermana tuya… la cara de Sasuke paso de fría a seria. No iba a sacar cualquier tema, claro que no, se trataba de ELLA. – Hinata creo que es su nombre, un nombre bello por cierto…., pero…. El amante de los perros se acerco a Sasuke hasta quedar a casi un metro de distancia y, una vez allí, con una expresión vulgar y tono irónico expresó. – como ya la he visto debo decir que estoy maravillado… tanto, que podría hacerla mi novia, pero….. como es una Uchiha, que te parece si la hago mi put….…. El pelinegro estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia el maldito desgraciado cuando alguien ya le había tomado ventaja, y mientras Kiba se encontraba en el piso quejándose del dolor, Naruto, lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa para increparlo.

- Te dolió eso Bastardo? Pues tengo más para ti si continuas hablando estupideces!. Sasuke miraba la escena asombrado, pues el rubio estaba de verdad furioso!. – Puedes hablar del idiota de Sasuke, también tratarme como una basura, pero la familia, NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE LA FAMILIA DE ALGUEN MAS DE ESA MANERA. El golpe y la caída se sintieron tan fuertes, que algunas personas se reunieron en el lugar para saber que estaba pasando.

- Ahora voy a matar a ese desgraciado. Se apresuraba a decir el pelinegro mientras caminaba raudamente hacia donde se encontraba su rival. – Sasuke espera, ya recibió lo que se merece, déjalo por la paz y …. No pudo terminar su discurso cuando un hombre de cabello Blanco y un parche en el ojo aparecía de entre la multitud.

- Uchiha, Uzumaki, con el director AHORA. Ambos muchachos se quedaron mirando, esto no sería bueno.

…..

- Señorita Uchiha! Gritaba desde los pasillos una mujer de mediana edad con unos hermosos ojos color rubí. – recuerda lo que le pedí durante la mañana?, puedes ir ahora? Aquí están las llaves. La mujer se despidió animadamente luego de darle instrucciones claras a la peliazul.

- _Que extraño que Tenten no quisiera acompañarme, después de todo ella siempre está tratando de estar cerca de mi… _pensaba Hinata mientras caminaba hacia el auditorio. Su maestra le había pedido traer algunos materiales que se encontraban en este lugar, y como siempre estaba bajo llave por la cantidad de material guardado allí, pensó que lo mejor sería mandar a alguna chica que le inspirara confianza y quien mejor que la niña Uchiha para hacerlo.

La morena entro al auditorio pausadamente, mientras con las manos seguía las paredes para encontrar el interruptor. Cuando estaba a punto de prenderlo, se quedo quieta un momento y luego dijo. - ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?. La muchacha prendió la luz en el mismo instante en el que quien se encontraba protegido por la oscuridad cerraba la puerta del lugar.

- al parecer ya habías notado mi presencia, y discúlpame si te he seguido hasta aquí, es solo que…. Tu belleza me resulta magnifica…. El muchacho tenía los ojos fijos en la figura de la chica, sus manos pequeñas y cuerpo delgado pero con dotes bien notorios, resultaban un deleite ante la mirada libidinosa de alguien como Kiba.

- Has venido hasta aquí, solo para alagarme? Hinata se mantenía seria con el seño fruncido sin moverse de su lugar, ya sabía que estaba encerrada con ese sujeto, así que ahora le interesaba saber el por qué, más que el cómo salir de ese lugar.

Una risa estrepitosa y desagradable se escucho por toda la habitación, todo en el le resultaba repulsivo a la ojiperla. – De verdad que eres su hermana, tienes ese mismo tono de voz altivo y arrogante…. Me gusta…. Mientras decía estas palabras se había acercado a la morena peligrosamente, casi como asechándola, y empujándola hacia la pared de manera violenta, la encerró con ambas manos cargadas en la pared. Una vez que la tuvo a su merced, se acerco al oído de la chica para susurrarle y aspirar el olor de su cuello.

- El idiota de tu hermano se atrevió a dejarme en ridículo, todo porque le sugerí que tal vez podrías ser mí…. Puta personal….. La lengua de kiba rosaba el cuello blanquecino de la chica, pero a pesar de eso Hinata no se movía ni un centímetro de donde estaba y mucho menos ponía resistencia. El Chico perro por su lado prosiguió. – No deberías odiarme por lo que se avecina para ti, más bien, dale las gracias a la rata inservible de Naruto, ese lacayo de tu hermano, es el culpable de que ahora…. Haga un festín contigo…..

- dijiste… Rata inservible?...

conti... nadie lo sabe, cualquier día es el día!


	4. Decepcionada

** DECEPCIONADA**

- Dijiste… Rata inservible?...

De pronto, el trabajo del muchacho se detuvo y un silencio sepulcral inundo la escena, silencio que de repente fue interrumpido…..

- Qué sucede?, por qué te detuviste?, puedes continuar si quieres, o….. si puedes…. La ojiperla mantenía encumbrada una navaja en el cuello del muchacho, que había sacado de entre sus ropas una vez visto sus brazos libres.

-¡pe-pero que demon…!.

-no te muevas… oh, me equivoque, más bien debería decir "puedes moverte", aunque eso resultaría ser muy peligroso. El chico perro estaba consternado, en qué momento ella había sacado un arma!, podía ver el rostro sereno y algo divertido que Hinata tenía, mientras el temblaba como un cobarde. –_que hay con esta niña!, no está nerviosa, ni siquiera le tiembla la mano al tener una navaja en el cuello de alguien más, y su respiración… como puede estar tan calmada… yo…sinceramente…. ESTOY ATERRADO!._

- Acabas de decirme que Sasuke es un idiota, y puede que comparta tu opinión, pero…. COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR A NARUTO-KUN COMO BASURA!. El semblante sereno de la peliazul cambio a uno completamente distinto, sus ojos llenos de ira podían penetrar hasta los huesos, y kiba sentía que en cualquier momento su vida se terminaría ahí y ahora. – tú, un insecto que solo sabe hablar de más, no tienes la moral para referirte a alguien como él de esa forma, mucho menos en mi presencia.

El rostro de la muchacha volvió a ser frio e inexpresivo, y dando un suspiro, manteniendo el arma en su atacante prosiguió. – al parecer este será un monologo, ya que te acabas de quedar mudo, parecías más animado antes que ahora… dijo algo divertida. – Escucha muy bien lo que diré, porque de ello depende tu bienestar….. Sería una gran molestia si sigues husmeando y entrometiéndote en el camino de esos dos y en le mio, Inuzuka…. I-n-u-z-u-k-a Kiba… por lo tanto, para mantenerte alejado de nosotros, que debería hacer?... la chica hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, kiba por su lado se mantenía impactado y tembloroso.

- Tienes un pequeño amiguito no?, Akamaru es su nombre?.. todos los días lo ves en el establo junto a los caballos… no es así…. Pues bien, lo único que quiero es silencio e indiferencia, así que….si prometes guardar silencio y ser indiferente, tu pequeño can se mantendrá sano y salvo, pero, si llegas más lejos y no cumples, lo tomare como un acto hostil y lo eliminaré…. Entendiste?

Kiba asintió con la cabeza mientras lentamente Hinata alejaba la navaja de su yugular. El muchacho aun se mantenía estremecido y con extrema fuerza mental se mantenía de pie, no podía pensar con demasiada claridad y lo único en lo que cavilaba era en alejarse de ahí ahora mismo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando la peliazul volvió a hablar con el típico tono infantil y suave que la caracterizaba.

- Es muy gentil de tu parte que entendieras, así que como muestra de mi gratitud y recordatorio…

Algo parecido a un pequeño quejido de dolor se escucho antes de que Kiba callera de rodillas al piso, mientras con sus manos detenía la hemorragia del corte superficial en su mejilla. – maldita!, cómo pudiste?!.

- Vaya, vaya! No gritaste!, que elegante….. Asegúrate de ignorarnos correctamente a partir de ahora….. La muchacha camino hasta llegar a la puerta del auditorio con los materiales que antes había ido a buscar, y dándole la espalda, procuró las últimas palabras para su agresor… - Fue un placer…

….

- Espero no volver a verlos aquí por hechos como estos, sobre todo tu Uzumaki, sabes muy bien que estas conductas violentas son imperdonables en este instituto, y con respecto a usted señor Uchiha, espero que su prontuario intachable no se vuelva a manchar por una tontería como lo ocurrido hoy, quedo claro?

Un si se escucho al unísono por parte de ambos jóvenes mientras salían de la oficina de la directora Tsunade. –uff, creí que no terminaría jamás!, aunque salimos libres de esta, como te sientes Sasuke? Ya estas más calmado?... El rubio estaba feliz de que solo hubieran recibido una reprimenda por parte de la directora, por su lado el ojinegro pensaba en su reacción momentos antes en el altercado.

- _Perder la cordura de esa forma, y solo por escuchar su nombre, maldición! Qué mierda está pasando conmigo? Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad lo habría matado, de eso estoy seguro._

- Oie, Sasuke, Sasuke? Estas escuchándome? El azabache ignorando a su amigo, emprendería el camino hacia el salón cuando fue detenido por alguien más. – U-uchiha-San, Naruto, los estan esperando en la sala de música. Una muchacha menor que ellos y desconocida también les dio estas indicaciones para luego marcharse rápidamente con el rostro enrojecido. – Una confesión? Si se te van a confesar, entonces, para qué diablos me quiere a mi? Decía el rubio mirando a su amigo.

- Porque entonces no es una confesión dobe. Respondió Sasuke.

- Cómo lo sabes?. Pregunto el rubio con duda

- Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. El azabache comenzó su andar hacia el lugar estipulado mientras Naruto, algo torpe lo seguía mas atrás.

….

El rubio fue el primero en ingresar a la sala de música seguido de su amigo azabache. El lugar estaba silencioso y no había rastro de persona alguna esperando por ellos dos, pero al cabo de unos segundos….

- La actitud que han tenido hoy es imperdonable ciertamente. Los jóvenes se voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Hinata recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados. – ¡¿Cómo es posible que respondieran ante las ofensas de un sujeto cualquiera?. La chica sonaba enojada, con agudeza en su voz. Se dirigió raudamente hacia ellos de forma tan intimidante, que se vieron obligados a retroceder, cayendo sentados en algunos pupitres que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando, respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia. – Además, que hace una niña como tu sin asistir a sus clases?, deja de actuar como una chica madura y…..

- Me decepcionas Sasuke… interrumpió la morena. – No creí que fueras el tipo de persona que cayera en esas provocaciones infantiles tan fácilmente, sobre todo por ser tu, tenía otra impresión de ti. El Uchiha se quedo en silencio sin contestar, pues las palabras de su hermana eran como agujas. ¿Que la había decepcionado? En qué términos lo creía a él entonces?, como alguien intachable?, admirable?, y que había pasado ahora? Esa imagen se había desvanecido?, no le gustaba la idea, definitivamente no le gustaba saber que la percepción de la peliazul era de decepción con respecto a él.

- Hi- hinata-chan, no es todo culpa de Sasuke, es más creo que yo fui el que provoco el problema….

- Claro que si!. Respondió la chica volteando su rostro hacia el muchacho. - Por supuesto que lo creo también…. Sasuke no es capaz de perder la paciencia asi nada más, así que alguien debió incentivar su agresión… no creas que te pedí venir aquí solo para observar, Naruto-kun. Al inclinarse lo suficiente para poder mirar al rubio a la cara, a vista del Uchiha, Hinata le dio el último sermón antes de dejarlos ir a sus respectivos salones.

- Puede que engañes a todo el mundo, pero para mi…. Eres DESPRECIABLE.

Naruto quedó helado, mientras la peliazul sin decir nada más se disponía a salir del lugar cuando unas fuertes manos la sujetaron del antebrazo para luego examinar su muñeca. – Quién te hizo esto?

- De qué estás hablando? Decía la ojiblanca con duda.

- No te hagas la desentendida conmigo Hinata. Estas marcas, ¡¿Quién las hizo?... El azabache parecía disgustado y ansioso. Las marcas de moretones en las muñecas de Hinata eran las huellas que kiba había dejado en la delicada piel de la muchacha.

- Te- te equi-vocas. Respondió la chica logrando soltarse del agarre de su hermano. – Estas marcas son producto de la clase de gimnasia, no soy buena en los deportes.

De pronto los roles en esa sala habían cambiado, de ser la acusadora, pasaba a ser la acusada, como un pequeña niña que es regañado por su padre. –_Hinata-chan puede ser muy dura, pero sigue pareciendo una niña frágil y delicada… estará bien ella con un hermano tan exigente como Sasuke?_ Pensaba Naruto mientras era espectador de la escena.

- Deberías preocuparte más por ti y por Naruto-kun en vez de mi, Sasuke, además ya es muy tarde, me iré al salón. Hinata salió del lugar seguida de los dos muchachos, mientras Sasuke miraba de reojo a su amigo con algo de recelo.

- N-o no me mires así Sasuke! Fue imposible para mí no presenciar su pelea… - _Estúpido teme, incluso en las discusiones quiere a Hinata-chan solo para él._

…

- Muy bien, antes de irnos debemos delegar a los encargados del aseo para esta semana y, por encargo de la directora, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto lo serán. Que tengan una buena tarde jóvenes.

- Genial, ahora llegare a casa más tarde de lo que pensaba. Sasuke, podemos empezar ahora? Quiero terminar pronto con esto.

El Uchiha ignoraba las palabras de su amigo, pues se mantenía absorto en la lectura de un mensaje en su teléfono celular.

-Sasuke, las clases han terminado hoy más temprano, por lo que me adelantare a casa. Hinata.—

- Oie, Naruto, puedes hacer esto sin mi? Hinata se ha ido sola, tengo que alcanzarla. Puedes?

Un suspiro de lamento salió de la boca de Naruto. La cara de preocupación de Sasuke era evidente, así que lo quisiera o no, tendría que ceder a la petición. – Acaso tengo otra opción?, ve Sasuke, yo me encargo de esto.

En cuento escuchó la aprobación del rubio, el azabache salió a toda velocidad del lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a Hinata en el camino, mientras Naruto miraba su alrededor con lamento. – Genial Naruto, algún día ganaras el premio nobel por la cortesía.

- Al fin! Ufff, creí que tardaría mucho más, pero resulto algo más fácil. Me pregunto si Sasuke abra alcanzado a Hinata-chan, tanto escándalo solo por ella. _Aunque es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke preocuparse por alguien más._ Como sea, será mejor que me vaya.

- Al fin terminaste….. creí que estaría aquí esperando una eternidad Naruto-kun.

El chico miró de reojo hacia atrás por instinto en el momento de escuchar su nombre. –_ esa voz…_

- Hinata-chan!

…

- Kino! Kino ya estoy aquí. Decía Sasuke mientras dejaba sus cosas tiradas por todos lados y subía velozmente las escaleras.

- Joven Sasuke porque esta tan molesto! Decía la anciana recogiendo el desastre dejado por el azabache.

- Hinata volvió a desobedecerme. Respondió deteniéndose para mirar a la sirvienta. – está en su cuarto no? Iré ahora y…..

- No joven, la señorita Hinata aún no ha llegado a la casa.

- Qué? Cómo que no ha llegado?

continuación...


	5. Afortunado parte I

**Afortunado **

parte I

- ¿Cómo que no ha llegado?, se supone que ya debería estar aquí!. Dijo Sasuke asustando a la anciana.

- N-o no l-o sé joven, lo siento. La sirvienta terminó de recoger las cosas para luego desaparecer de la vista del chico que parecía en cualquier momento lanzar algún jarron por la ventana.

-_ Esa mocosa, buscando cualquier forma de fastidiarme….. ya verá cuando la encuentre y…_ el sonido del teléfono celular interrumpió los pensamientos del Azabache. – diga ?.

- U-chi-ha-San, so-y Ten-ten, no se ss-i me recur-da.

- no tengo tu tiempo niña, dime de una vez que quieres. Dijo el ojinegro molesto por el tartamudeo de la muchacha.

- sssiiiii!, es que Hinata e-esta conmigo ahora.

- contigo? Y por qué no es ella la que me lo está diciendo?

- e-esque esta o-cupa-da ahora per…

- dondé estan. _Espera a que de contigo Hinata, vas a conocerme de verdad._ Maquinaba Sasuke mientras esperaba la respuesta de la muchacha de chongos.

-eeeehhhhhhh e-n el ce-ntro comerc-ial PERO ELLA SE IR… corto la llamada en cuanto escuchó lo que quería y dispuesto a salir a toda velocidad tras su hermana, un visitante inesperado apareció en la puerta de su casa zanjando sus planes.

- Sasuke, vas de salida? Podemos h-hablar?...

- Sakura!…. Dijo sorprendido. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

…..

-Hinata-chan! Pero, se supone qu…..

- he estado aquí un tiempo considerado esperando por ti Naruto-kun. La chica se encontraba en la entrada del instituto, apoyada en las grandes puertas del recinto.

- A mi! Pero, por qué?!. El rubio no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué hacía la hermana del Teme esperando por él! Por ÉL!.?

- Te debo una disculpa, creo que hoy exagere un poco contigo. Hinata se acerco juguetonamente hacia el chico hasta quedar frente a frente. Tenía una sonrisita que la hacía ver como una niña, que junto a su suave voz, la hacían parecer una dulce y frágil damisela.

- _una disculpa? _Pensó el rubio_. –_Hinata-chan, tú, bueno, este… no tienes porque hacer esto, es más de lo que merezco no crees?

-Lo que mereces? Dijo la chica con duda. – que gracioso eres, si todos recibiéramos lo que merecemos, quién se libraría de cien azotes?. La ojiperla miro a Naruto como escrutándolo, esperando una respuesta ante sus palabras.

- n-no sé que pensar respecto a eso la verdad…. – _¿Qué es esta situación!?_ _Ella…. Qué es lo qué quiere ella de mi!. _El rubio aun conmocionado por la extraña situación provocada por la morena, no decía palabra alguna y solo se limitaba a mirarla estupefacto.

- No tienes que pensar nada, soy yo la que no deja de pensar….. que estoy en deuda contigo… La ojiblanca le dio la espalda al chico, algo que no paso inadvertido para él, quien tuvo una visión más accesible del cabello y hermosas piernas de la peliazul. -_Hinata-chan no luce como un niña común, es más, creo que ella no es nada ordinaria, creo que es, es… ¿Qué es?..._

- Entonces…. Naruto-kun, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me disculpes por mi desagradable actitud? Algo que quieres que haga tal vez?... Lo último dicho fue como una invitación. La muchacha hablaba con tanta suavidad y elegancia, que parecía más una insinuación pervertida que una disculpa, y el Rubio poco a poco comenzaba a inquietarse.

- Hinata-chan, tu ya tienes mis disculpas, por favor no tienes que forzarte….. dijo nervioso.

-Forzarme?, qué quede claro que todo lo hago por mi propia y libre voluntad. La morena miró al amante del ramen fijamente y al ver que cada vez su estado anímico empeoraba dio un suspiro, para luego darle una salida que ha ambos les favoreciera.

- Muy bien Naruto-kun, eres en verdad una persona amable, y en forma de gratitud por ello, que te parece si te invito a tomar un helado mientras me llevas a casa? Dicho esto comenzó a caminar a paso lento dando algunos saltitos de vez en cuando.

- _Un helado? Llevarla a casa, yo! Yo, este, yo… QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER?!..._

_-_ Me iré sin ti si no te apresuras!...Se echo a correr para seguir a la peliazul que ya le llevaba ventaja. Si bien no entendía el actuar de la muchacha, no era como si pudiera negarse a sus peticiones, además, quién podría decirle que no a esa cara tan linda.

- Estoy seguro que esto acabará mal, muy mal.

…

- Tengo 5 minutos. Dijo el azabache haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a la pelirosa.

- Es más de lo que necesito, te lo aseguro. Tomo asiento frente a Sasuke quién permaneció de pie por el nerviosismo, pues el chico solo quería salir a la velocidad del rayo por Hinata, pero no estaba en el ser una persona grosera, así que le gustara o no tendría que atender a Sakura aunque fuera por 5 minutos.

- Yo…. vine hasta aquí para, verte… y para pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento la última vez que hablamos….. El semblante de Sakura se ensombreció, y un tenue rubor de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas. –sé que actué como un tonta, que no tienes porque decirme tus cosas y que no puedo obligarte tampoco….. yo….

- Ha que viene todo esto? Dijo Sasuke confundido. –se supone que debo responder a lo que me has dicho?

- No! Dijo al instante. Solo quiero... que me observes! Se levanto del sofá en el momento de pronunciar estas palabras con algo de emoción y mucha sinceridad. Había hecho todo el esfuerzo para presentarse en la casa de su amado y hablarle de sus sentimientos, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de decirlo todo.

- Quiero….. que veas que cambiare, que seré diferente, tendré limites!, aunque no me gustan demasiado…, yo seré lo que necesitas Sasuke-kun, dame la oportunidad de….

- Sakura,. Interrumpió el azabache. –yo, ya te dije que pensaba al respecto, nada de lo que….

- Espera por favor!... no lo digas, no digas que nada de lo que haga funcionará….. por, favor. Se acerco al azabache hasta el punto de dejar descansar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Sollozos podían escucharse salir de la pelirosa, de pronto, levanto su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Sasuke. –_su rostro, siempre, siempre con esa mirada tan vacía Sasuke-kun, si tan solo me miraras a mi. _Podía sentir su aliento en la frente, la distancia cada vez era menos y de repente….. nada, ni un sonido se escuchó en esa sala, solo después el compas de las respiraciones de ambos muchachos al recuperar el aliento.

…..

_- ¿QUÉ PASA CON ESTA SITUACIÓN?, aunque parece como si fuera una de esas escenas románticas donde los amantes se conocen….. maldición, esto no tiene nada de agradable!, más bien!, da miedo!..._

- Naruto-kun, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio. –Por qué estas tan alejado de mi? Acaso…..dijo con molestia en los ojos. - te soy desagradable?.

- NOOO! Hinata-chan! –¿_Por qué esta tan enojada? _Pensó nervioso Naruto._ -_ Es solo que…. Es extraño caminar por la calle acompañado de una chica, sobre todo…. De una tan linda. El rostro del muchacho se puso de todos colores y su expresión avergonzada fue notada audazmente por la peliazul.

- De verdad es eso? Dijo la morena. – yo siempre te he observado en los descansos rodeado de chicas, no parece que sea algo que te incomode demasiado. La muchacha seguía caminando mientras Naruto escuchaba atentamente sus palabras unos centímetros más atrás.

- Te refieres a eso, bueno, no es que ellas estén ahí por mi, más bien, es por Sasuke…... El rostro del rubio se volvió sereno y con algo de brillo. Para nadie era extraño que las personas adularan a Sasuke, pero para él quien era su amigo, Sasuke era más que alguien genial, Sasuke era su modelo a seguir. – Las chicas siempre quieren estar cerca de él….. y todo el mundo en realidad. Sasuke es bueno en todo lo que hace, el mejor de la clase, capitán de varios equipos del instituto, miembro del concejo estudiantil….. él lo tiene todo, así que es obvio que todos lo amen y quieran estar a su alrededor.

- Entonces Sasuke se lleva todos los premios…..y que hay de ti? Naruto-kun acaso no es lo mismo contigo? Pregunto la morena sin mirar al muchacho que aun caminaba detrás de ella.

- Conmigo? Claro que no! Como podría ser! Yo jamás seré como Sasuke, en verdad es afortunado.

- Es así?, interrumpió la morena. –pensar que es afortunado…. Sasuke siempre está rodeado de gente, gente que lo ama por sus logros gracias a su duro trabajo, sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar, que si no fuera por eso, nadie lo amaría….. así que Naruto-kun, no me atrevería decir que es afortunado, por estar rodeado de personas que no saben nada de él ni les importa demasiado…..

- Y-o nunca lo había pensado así….

-Por supuesto que no, eres alguien en verdad inmoral… Hinata volvió a retomar su camino mientras Naruto salía del asombro para seguirla nuevamente… -_Siempre con esa agudeza, Hinata-chan no tiene cabeza para los sentimientos de los demás._

….

- Te agradezo mucho que me hayas escuchado Sasuke-kun, en verdad estoy segura de que te darás cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad, cambiaré, solo obsérvame. La pelirosa salió de la casa seguida de Sasuke quien solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y hacer un leve "hpmh" para cerrar la puerta tras de si…..

- Soy un imbécil, caer con un truco tan básico, si Hinata hubiera presenciado esta escena, de seguro tendría agrias palabras de burla para mi… es cierto! ESA MOCOSA!.

…..

- Hemos llegado Naruto-kun, estamos cerca de casa, y creo que ha sido un paseo maravilloso. Hinata miraba al Rubio con un sonrisa infantil cual niña pequeña esperando la aprobación de sus dichos, sin embargo, el muchacho no pensaba de la misma manera….

- Bueno, si tu lo dices Hinata-chan… con cansancio en la voz.

-Ehhhh? Estas diciendo que no fue agradable? Se acercó al muchacho a tal punto de acorralarlo en la muralla más cercana de la calle, con sus rostros a más cerca no poder. – Ten cuidado Naruto-kun, puedo ser horrible si hieres mis sentimientos….

Las piernas del chico tiritaban, y su rostro enrojecido por la cercanía, hicieron que la peliazul se alejara con una risita juguetona. Sinceramente le hacía gracia ver que un muchacho estuviera tan asustado al ser intimidado por una mujer. – Naruto-kun, eres un cobarde. Temblar solo porque una chica está demasiado cerca de ti… por eso aún sigues virgen, y sin una novia…

- Eh! Cómo es que…. Espera un momento, no tienes como saber algo tan intimo! Dijo el rubio ruborizado a más no pode,r y colérico por semejante aseveración de la peliazul. – además tu eres sólo una niña, no deberías manejar estos temas.

- Es cierto, soy una niña, no tengo ninguna experiencia….. sin embargo…. Miró a Naruto y caminando raudamente hasta quedar frente a él y, señalándolo con el dedo índice dijo. – Ninguna chica hablaría con un virgen negado como tú, excepto señoritas solteronas y locas como yo, así que deberías ser más agradecido conmigo en vez de enrrostrarme que soy una niña.

La cara de Naruto termino por desfigurarse, mientras Hinata seguía con su semblante serio con algo de diversión….

- _Realmente está disfrutando esto…..._

**continuación parte 2.**


	6. Afortunado parte II

AFORTUNADO PARTE II

-Y bien Naruto-kun, es hora de despedirnos…. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que habían salido de la escuela y el día comenzaba a marcharse. Hinata con su traviesa sonrisa y hermosas mejillas rozadas, miraba a un Naruto aún sonrojado por el comentario de esta y también con gran angustia, pues no sabía cuáles eran las reales intenciones de la morena.

-Hi-Hinata-chan?, ¿Còmo es…. Bueno, ¿Còmo le hiciste para engañar a Sasuke?... pregunto dudoso.

-ah, eso…. Medito un poco antes de responder. –Bueno…..

_**Flasback**_

_-a quién estás buscando Ten-Ten?_

_-¡! HINATA! Pe-pero estas… qué estás haciendo aquí!?. La chica de chongos retrocedió inconscientemente al ver a la peli azul detrás de ella de forma tan sorpresiva….._

_-deberìa estar en otro lado?, o es que….. Estas esperando a alguien màs? Las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica de forma intrigante, el tono acido típico de la ojiperla se hizo presente aterrorizando al unisono a su amiga._

_-alguien mas?. Respondió nerviosa, cla-claro que no! A quien esperaría?!_

_-pues, creí que esperabas noticias de INUZUCA KIBA. Dijo la ojiblanca mientras le daba la espalda a la castaña y comenzaba su rumbo al salón de clases. Por su lado la chica de chongos creyó perder el equilibro a ver alejarse tranquilamente a Hinata tras decir esas palabras… - acaso lo sabe? Pero como es posible? El estúpido de Kiba no le hizo daño? Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Qué diablos es esta tipa!?_

_Se quedó parada con el cuerpo tembloroso mientras veía alejarse a la muchacha, sin embargo la dulce Hinata aún no había terminado con ella. _

_-por cierto, aquí están las llaves del auditorio, lleva tiempo ahí así que será mejor que vayas por el pronto. Le lanzo las llaves cayendo a los pies de Ten-Ten. Dio media vuelta para volver a retomar el paso cuando fue detenida de golpe._

_- espera! Grito la castaña. Yo, y-o NO SE DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! Hinata parò en seco al escuchar el grito de la chica, y dando media vuelta para encarar a su entonces amiga, camino a paso rápido hasta quedar en frente de ella, haciendo que callera de bruces al suelo con el rostro claramente aterrado por la sola cercanía intimidante de la Uchiha. _

_-sì, exactamente, esa es la cara que ponen todos cuando están demasiado cerca de mí, y siempre ha sido de esta manera, aunque realmente no me importa demasiado. Guardo silencio un momento y dándole la espalda, continuo. –no pienses que estoy molesta, ya he dicho que no me importa,… sin embargo, eso no significa que no te cobre esta fechoría. Mirando a la temblorosa chica en el piso de reojo, con malicia en los ojos prosiguió._

_-esto es lo que tendrás que hacer, y asegúrate que sea creíble. __**Fin fashback**_

- asì que le pediste a Ten-Ten que hablara con Sasuke….. –_el teme debe estar en el centro comercial ahora._ Pensó Naruto nervioso.

- así es, así que no deberías preocuparte demasiado. Dijo con una sonrisa infantil. –vaya, vaya! creo que el tiempo ha pasado màs rápido de lo que creí, es mejor que me vaya….. Tomo el bolso que cortésmente Naruto había ofrecido llevar para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo a su casa.

- que el tiempo pasò rápido? Màs bien fueron siglos!. Dijo Naruto entre dientes dando un suspiro, sin embargo para su desgracia la ojiperla tenía mucho más que un buen ojo, parecía dotada de todos los sentidos.

-siglos?! Dijo la muchacha? Acaso escuche siglos Naruto-kun? El semblante sereno característico de la chica cambio a uno lleno de rencor; ¿Còmo era posible que no disfrutara el tiempo con una chica tan hermosa como Hinata!?

-¡! NO, N-O me mal entiendas Hinata-chan, no es por ti, la verdad es que me siento honrado de caminar al lado de alguien como tu…. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. - es por Sasuke, bueno, si el me viera contigo sin su permiso, se enfadaría. –_no es cierto, si Sasuke me viera al lado de Hinata-chan, me mataría!._.. se dijo interiormente.

- vaya, así que es por eso. Respondió. –no deberías preocuparte por eso, Sasuke nunca lo sabrá… o,… debería decirle? Hinata puso una cara pensativa mientras el rubio se atragantaba con la propuesta de la morena.

-e-espera Hinata-chan, no le puedes decir nada al Teme, eso seria mi fin!.

-ah, si…? Entonces te veré mañana después de la escuela en el mismo lugar de hoy, que te parece? sin esperar respuesta y despidiéndose de un Naruto asombrado, tomo el camino a casa mientras el rubio la veía desde atrás boquiabierto alejarse tranquilamente.

- _sabía que esto no acabaría bien._

…_._

_-hice lo correcto? Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna,….. pero, nos besamos. ¿Por què entones me siento tan triste?..._

- Sakura-chan? Que estás haciendo aquí?!. Salio de su ensimismamiento para ver a Naruto en frente de ella, parecía que el cielo la había escuchado, o acaso inconscientemente había llamado a Naruto hasta ella?

- Naruto! Què estás haciendo aquí?!. Pregunto.

-ehhh, bueno, y-o, bueno, y…. no alcanzo a responder cuando la pelirosa se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar desconsoladamente. El motivo era conocido, y aunque se sintiera el hombre más miserable del mundo, estaría ahí, para sanar a su amada, recibiera algo a cambio o no.

-tranquila Sakura-chan, todo estarà bien.

…

Kino, asegúrate de llamar a mi teléfono si sabes algo de Hinata, esta bie… Hinata!. Estaba a punto de salir por su hermana cuando al abrir la puerta de casa, la figura de la chica aparece en frente de su nariz.

-Sasuke! Vas a algún lado? Podrías traer entonces algunas cosas deliciosas para comer? Muero de hambre. El Uchiha dio la pasada a su hermana para que ingresara a la casa, y cruzándose de brazos la siguió hasta llegar a la sala donde finalmente la encarò.

-Quièn te crees que eres para desobedecerme?, acaso no fui claro cuando te dije que jamás te irías a casa sin mí? Parado en frente de la chica con semblante serio y obvia molestia, Sasuke interrogaba a su hermana quien permanecía acorralada en el sillón de la sala, sin perder en ningún momento su pasiva actitud.

-Por qué estas tan molesto? Dijo cruzándose de brazos. –acaso es porque te desobedecí? O es por… la visita de Sakura-san?... Sasuke la miró confundido y asombrado; Cómo sabía que la peligrosa había estado en casa?.

-Còmo?, es que, tù….

-vi a Sakura-san rondar por estos lados mientras caminaba a casa; no hay que ser demasiado listo como para saber que estaba haciendo en este lugar, sin embargo….. no me digas que un beso y un abrazo te sacaron de tus cabales? Dijo con agudeza.

- ¡QUÈ DIJISTE? Respondió el ojinegro sorprendido por la información que manejaba Hinata.

-asì que estoy en lo correcto? Vaya, que chica tan audaz, manipularte hasta el punto de besarla, eres patético Sasuke.

-No prestaré atención a sermones venidos de una mocosa como tú, además ese asunto no te concierne. Será mejor que me digas en donde diablos te habías metido!. La conversación había tomado un vuelco inesperado; sakura era un tema que no quería tocar, sobre todo porque en verdad se sentía patético, no sabía bien si era por lo extraño que se sentía en el último tiempo, o solo porque la pelirosa le causaba lastima, lo único cierto era que Hinata era la última persona con quien hablaria un tema como ese, pero, por què?...

-No deberías enfadarte conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de que tomes decisiones erradas, además…parándose del sillón se posiciono en frente del ojinegro de forma arrogante, intimidándolo con sus hermosos ojos blancos. – además, no deberías hacer campaña con la gente si no vas a comprometerte realmente.

-pero, què estas di…..

-Sasuke, dijo mirándolo a los ojos. –has estado jugando este juego demasiado tiempo, y mientras personas como Sakura-san que lo ha intentado tan duro se desmoronan, tu solo te limitas a disfrutar de todo lo que tienen para ofrecerte. Si no vas a comprometerte, entonces…. Con ambas manos en los hombros de Sasuke y elevándose con la punta de los pies lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de su oído dijo. –deja de comportarte como un niño y conviértete en un adulto.

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Sasuke por el susurro y cercanía de la peliazul. –_su cabello huele tan bien. _Pensó.

-kino!, muero de hambre!. Hinata se alejó de su hermano dejándolo solo en la sala.

–Por què no puedo saber, què estás pensando Hinata.

…

Acariciaba la rosa cabellera de la chica, mientras escuchaba atento las desdichas que la hacían sufrir. –crees que debería esforzarme màs Naruto? Tal vez esto es culpa mía, presiono demasiado a las personas, yo deber…

-Sakura-chan! Interrumpió el rubio. –no estas cansada de todo esto?. La muchacha lo miro confusa.

-a què te refieres Naruto? Respondiò con duda. –tu, has estado trabajando tan duro, no piensas que ya es suficiente? Sakura lo mirò sorprendida, con la cabeza gacha medito las palabras de su amigo. Este continuò. –te he visto en esta situación mucho tiempo, y no importa lo que hagas, Sasuke es Sasuke, èl no cambiarà de parecer solo porque te esfuerzas un poco màs, todo es inútil.

-Naruto, còmo, còmo puedes decirme esto, como te atreves a pisotear mi duro trabajo! Grito la pelirosa. –tu has sido testigo de todo lo que siento por Sasuke-kun y aùn asì me dices que me rinda!, incluso ahora que el me dio una oportunidad, crees que yo desistiré?!. Estaba completamente fuera de sì, como se atrevía a decirle que abandonara sus sueños! Eso era impensado!

El rubio retrocedió al ver la reacción de la chica. -Sa-sakura-chan yo sol…

-no pienses que soy estúpida Naruto, sé muy bien lo que pretendes, quieres que deje de luchar por Sasuke-kun para intentarlo conmigo no es verdad? El chico la miro confuso; el jamás se atrevería a hacer algo asì y que ella lo pensara le dolía, le dolía escuchar cuanto era el desprecio que la chica que amaba sentía por él.

Se quedó en silencio con el rostro lastimero en frente de Sakura, mientras ella escupió las últimas palabras de rechazo hacia él.

-dare todo de mi para demostrarle a Sasuke-kun que yo soy lo que el necesita, y no permitirte que nadie se meta en mi camino, incluso si eres tu Naruto, no dudare en llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, así que te quede clara una cosa, NO TE ENTROMETAS ENTRE SASUKE-KUN Y YO O LO LAMENTARAS.

_-así que no soy nadie para ella._ Penso el rubio mientras caminaba a casa. _–soy en verdad patético, Sakura-chan ahora me odia y yo….., yo la amo…. Si tan solo fuera como Sasuke….._ Riò un poco al pensar en ello. –_es verdad! Hinata-chan dijo que no era lo que parecía….. se sentirá el teme igual que yo?..._ una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro y con sus ojos serenos se detuvo para admirar el cielo.

-_claro que no, yo jamás podre tener lo que tiene Sasuke._

…

-señorita Hinata!, por favor deje de revolotear por la casa, el joven Sasuke la está esperando para ir a la escuela!… rogaba la vieja sirvienta de la casa a una peliazul que disfrutaba con los primeros copos de nueve en el patio de la gran mansión Uchiha.

-pero Kino! decía Hinata mientras bailaba con sus pies descalzos en la helada nieve. –¿Còmo podría ignorar yo, algo tan hermoso como esto?. Sasuke que observaba desde más lejos la escena quedo deslumbrado. La ojiperla parecía una ninfa danzando en la nieve, protegida solo con un camisón blanco y sus pies desnudos; simplemente hermosa.

….

-Por què vas tan callado Sasuke?, aùn sigues enfadado por lo de ayer? El ojinegro no se había dignado a mirar a su hermana desde que habían salido de casa. El solo ver su rostro risueño y tranquilo lo desestabilizaban, y la imagen de esta mañana lo tenia aùn màs nervioso que de costumbre.

-ya te dije que no me importa Hinata, además tampoco es como si pudiera enfadarme con algo tan estúpido como eso.

-algo estúpido como eso? Dijo la ojiperla deteniéndose en el camino mirando la espalda de Sasuke. - te refieres al amor?. el ojinegro se limitó a dar media vuelta para ver como su hermana con una sonrisa armoniosa en su rostro, se acercaba hacia el para decirle aquellas palabras que jamás olvidaría.

-Sasuke, "Una vez que seas amado, y otra vez que hayas amado, nunca lo olvidaras".

Hinata paso de largo al azabache mientras este aun no salía de su ensimismamiento, y mientras continuaba por el camino con su típico paso infantil, la silueta de alguien que conocía muy bien se aproximaba hacia ella.

-oie, Sasuke te quedarás ahí todo el tiempo?, tu amigo espera por ti….. Por otro lado, Naruto que esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre al ojinegro y compañía, lucia más ansioso y exaltado que de costumbre. –Maldición!, no puedo controlarme, ni siquiera tuve el valor para no venir hasta aquí, el Teme me va a matar, de seguro me matarà!, quièn sabe las cosas que le dijo Hinata-chan! Si solo hubiera sido una cita normal. ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO, una cita? Mi primera cita con una linda chica y….. MORIRE POR ESO!

-Què estás murmurando tanto Naruto?, pareces màs idiota que de costumbre. El pelinegro pasò a su lado sin siquiera mirarle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos luciendo completamente despreocupado. De pronto un agradable aroma a lavanda paso por su lado.

-Hinata-chan! Bu-buenos días, dijo el rubio ruborizado y nervioso, sin embargo la ojiblanca solo se limitó a mirarlo con desaire para luego girar su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Hi-hinata-chan? . dijo preocupado. – es inútil Dobe, no importa cuanto lo intentes, simplemente no le agradadas a Hinata. Agrego Sasuke.

-que no le agrado? El rubio de piel tostada se detuvo mientras veía como su amigo y Hinata se alejaban. –_Parece que estoy destinado a que todas las chicas me odien._ Pensó dando un suspiro lastimero, y antes de que retomara de nuevo el camino hacia el Intituto, el sonido de su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-**Buenos días Naruto-kun, te espero después de la escuela en el lugar que acordamos, HINATA-CHAN.—**

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con un espectáculo sorprendente. La sonrisa dulce y sincera de Hinata, una sonrisa que era solo para èl, mientras Sasuke permanecía ajeno, sin percatarse de la escena.

Algo se revolvió en el interior del ojiazul. –_yo podría acostumbrarme, a ser recibido por una sonrisa como esa cada mañana._


	7. fantasmas

**FANTASMAS**

6 meses, habían pasado 6 meses desde que su padre se había casado, 6 meses desde que la gran Mansión tenía más de dos cuartos ocupados, 6 meses desde que estaba "ella" en su vida.

-va de salida tan temprano otra vez joven Sasuke?. –decía la vieja sirvienta de la casa al Uchiha.

-saldré a correr durante un rato Kino, volveré para el almuerzo. Decía este mientras terminaba de alistarse para salir.

-pe-pero…. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse de golpe fue todo lo que la anciana escuchó. –_pero si está de vacaciones._ Pensó.

-Sasuke volvió a escapar verdad?

-niña Hinata!, me ha dado un susto! Escapar? Bueno, ha vuelto a salir si ha eso se refiere, y lleva así varios días.

-a Sasuke no le gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo, ahora que ni Fugaku-san ni mi madre están en casa muy seguido, se ve obligado a convivir con una pequeña hermana que detesta. La anciana la miró atenta, y luego retomó sus quehaceres limpiando cada rincón de la espaciosa casa, mientras respondía las palabras de una peliazul que seguía el recorrido de la anciana descalza, y con el camisón de dormir aun puesto.

-eso no es lo que la señorita Hinata piensa verdad… la ojiperla no dijo vocablo alguno. La anciana prosiguió.

-el Joven Sasuke jamás se preocupa por otras personas, o al menos eso es lo que quiere demostrar, sin embargo, desde que la señorita llegó a la casa, él siempre está tratando de que las cosas marchen bien, y está pendiente de su bien estar, eso era algo que solo hacía cuando su madre y hermano vivían, el hecho de responsabilizarse de alguien màs…

-Por què no le gusta la nieve?… preguntó la muchacha a la anciana mientras se detenía a observar como la nieve caía lenta y tranquila.

-eh? La nieve? Bueno… cuando el joven Itachi y el eran pequeños, solían salir muy temprano en las mañanas a jugar en la nueve….. al joven Itachi le encantaba….. Desde el día que Itachi y su madre murieron, el perdió todo gusto por esta época del año, y su humor se vuelve mucho más agrio….. sin embargo, desde la estancia de usted… su humor está algo más apacible.

-apacible? Respondió la chica con duda.

-asì es, no sé si se deba a usted este cambio, o al hecho de que se ha resignado a la perdida….. Supongo que siempre está, el deseo de volver a tener a tu lado a quienes se han ido, a quienes amaste. El joven Sasuke siempre ha tenido ese deseo, pero no importa lo que uno haga verdad?... los fantasmas no existen.

Hinata se quedó en el gran ventanal observando la nueve. –_la perdida de alguien amado. _Pensó. Una sonrisa lastimera se formó en su rostro…. –_a mí también me gustaría creer en fantasmas…_

….

-¿Cuànto tiempo había pasado desde la mañana?, Sasuke miraba por décima vez el reloj mientras vagaba por las calles de la ciudad. Lo cierto es que no quería volver a casa aún, sin embargo por la hora su padre y madrastra ya debían estar en casa y Hinata…

-es cierto, Hinata lleva días saliendo durante las tardes y sin decir a donde… tampoco me lo diría si se lo preguntara…..desde cuándo puede hacer lo que le plazca?. Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca….. 4:20.

-aùn estoy a tiempo de llegar a la casa y detenerla, si no aprende por las buenas será por las malas.

-maldición! Ya son las 4:20. Debí salir más temprano de casa! Ahora Hinata-chan va a matarme! Seguramente debe estar esperándome y llegaré tarde!. Un rubio de ojos azules corría a toda prisa por Konoha, pero su retraso le costaría más que un regaño de la hermosa peliazul.

-¡!QUITATE DEL CAMINO MALDICIÒN!. La persona que estaba en frente del Uzumaki no se movió ni un centímetro y ambos dos terminaron en el suelo.

-Naruto se incorporó rápidamente para partirle la cara al responsable de tan dolora caída cuando…

-Naruto?

-Sasuke?

-Pero qué diablos te sucede?! Dijo el ojinegro con molestia levantándose del piso. –acaso eres un idiota?

-Sa-saske….., esto es tu culpa! No podías siquiera moverte un poco del camino? Respondió el Rubio colérico.

-Y por qué estás tan acelerado? Vas a algún lugar? Pregunto Sasuke sin interés.

-Ehhhhh… e-es cierto! Te-ngo cosas que hacer…. Dijo algo nervioso. -què hay de ti? Pareces algo molesto….

-eso no te incumbe…. Dijo el Uchiha en seco…

-bien, no puedo quedarme a charlar de lo que no me incumbe Sasuke, -_debo ver a Hinata-chan._

-no me quedaría a hablar contigo de todas formas, -_tengo que ver a Hinata._

Los dos muchachos se despidieron pasando uno al lado del otro, sin saber que ambos tenían el mismo objetivo, ver a una hermosa ojiperla que esperaba paciente la llegada de quien hasta ese momento, había sido su guía turístico y de entretenciones por casi dos meses.

…

-Hinata-chan! Ya estoy aquí! Esperaste demasiado? Decía el rubio mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras la ojiperla lo observaba.

-no mucho. Creí que no vendrías Naruto-kun.

-_no venir?, eso me costaría un par de huesos rotos. _Pensó. –claro que no faltaría a nuestro compromiso Hinata-chan, _si llegará a hacerlo probablemente harás que el Teme me parta la cara por salir con su pequeña hermana. _dijo entre dientes.

-que bueno que pienses en esto como un compromiso. Dijo Hinata. –odiaría saber qué piensas que es un acto de extorsión...

-_que acaso no es esto, un acto de extorsión?... pensó Naruto._

_-_por cierto Naruto-kun, no tiene nada que decirme? La muchacha lucia un abrigo que la hacìa ver delicada y fresca, y junto a su cabello sujeto a una cola de caballo alta, era probablemente la chica más hermosa que podrías encontrar en un día de invierno.

Naruto al escucharla se detuvo un momento para admirar a la chica, _-hermosa, simplemente hermosa._ Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-_que hermosa es Hinata-chan, y pensar que camina por las calles de la ciudad con un sujeto como yo, aunque no creo que eso le importe demasiado, después de todo….. Quien soy yo para ella?, un simple esclavo quizás…_ una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en eso, sin embargo había algo màs que la apariencia de la peliazul que le interesaba.

-Hinata-chan, no crees que puede pescar un resfriado? La ojiperla lo mirò extrañada.

-eres de lo peor… por cosas como esta no conseguirás perder la virginidad nunca Naruto-kun.

-EHHHHHH e-espera un momento! Por què dices algo asi Hinata-chan!. Acercándose a la chica.

-no te me acerques demasiado, puede ser contagioso. Dijo la muchacha con ironía dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

El rubio dio un suspiro, Hinata siempre tenía que burlarse de el de alguna manera…-_puede que no sean hermanos de sangre, pero hay cosas en la que se parecen como un demonio. _Decidió seguirla antes de que la perdiera de vista, caminando siempre detrás de ella, pues esa era la única forma de poder mirarla sin sentirse mal por hacerlo. Llevaban bastante rato caminando así y en silencio, cuando la chica volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación.

-no te preocupes Naruto-kun, guardare tu secreto de virginidad frente a Sakura-san….

-eh? Pe-per…..

-no es ella el objeto de tu amor no correspondido?, hablas mucho de ella. Dijo sin mucho interés y sin mirarlo.

-no, no es eso. dijo Naruto. –ella es una amiga de la infancia junto con Sasuke, es normal que hable de ella.

-es asì?. Pregunto Hinata.

-claro que sì!, ademas yo no le intereso de esa for…

-solo era un comentario. Interrumpió la morena. –No es necesario que me expliques tus asuntos, además…no me agrada que se hable de otras mujeres en mi presencia. La chica lo miró de reojo, con clara molestia en sus ojos y Naruto sintió un escalofrio helado recorrer su espina.

-co-como digas Hinata-chan. Respondió el rubio nervioso. –por cierto hinata-chan, esta bien esto de permitir que alguien como yo te acompañe todos los días durante las tarde?

-que pasa, acaso ya no quieres hacerlo? Volteándose para mirarlo de frente.

-eh, no, no es eso….. es solo que pienso que puede que no este bien….. la muchacha avanzò hacia la orilla del rio que atraviesa la cuidad de konoha, el atardecer se aproximaba y el color del dia era ya de un marrón incandescente…. la imagen de Hinata a la orilla del rio reflejando los colores del atardecer era fascinante y Naruto no puedo evitar perderse en la escena.

-Naruto-kun, està mal que yo disfrute de pasar el tiempo con un amigo?

-un amigo….. dijo el rubio acercándose también a la orilla del rio. –_ella si me ve como un amigo…_

_-_Naruto-kun, puedo pensar en mi relación con Naruto-kun como cercana?…. Parecía como si Hinata hablara con ella misma, sin embargo Naruto sintió que debía decir algo al respecto, -_amigos. _La palabra volvía a aparecer en su mente. Desde cuando eran amigos? Que no era acaso la relación entre una tiránica chica y un desafortunado muchacho?... _–eso no es cierto,_ _si me desagradara estar con Hinata-chan, yo no estaría aquí ahora, además desde un principio he sabido, que Hinata-chan no es capaz de hacer algo para perjudicarme, o para hacer daño a alguien más….. sin embargo, esa es la excusa que uso para poder seguir caminando todas las tardes a su lado._

_-_creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ha sido un agradable paseo por hoy. Girò hacia el rubio para darle una reverencia y marcharse a casa.

Naruto la vio alejarse, una figura menuda y delicada junto a un caminar elegante era todo lo que podía ver de la chica. Sonrió al pensar en lo afortunado que era. –_dudo que Sasuke pueda sentir, lo que siento yo ahora._

-¡!Hinata-chan! Te espero mañana a la misma hora! Grito el rubio a la morena.

La chica lo miro de reojo, no tuvo que responderle al ojiazul pues este ya sabìa la respuesta. Una sonrisa surco sus labios…..

-_mañana a la misma hora, Naruto-kun._

…

-Hinata, Hinata, maldita mocosa! En donde demonios estas metida?. Decía el ojinegro mientras caminaba sin rumbo a paso rápido por las calles de la cuidad. _–què diablos estoy haciendo, llege a casa y ella ya no estaba ahì, pero, salir por ella? Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza…_

-Sasuke? No me digas que aún no has llegado a casa?. El ojinegro reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz.

-Hinata? Que haces fuera de casa a estas horas? Acaso estás sola? Por que no me dices a dónde vas todos los días? Estas escondiendo al…..

-por què siempre que nos encontramos me recibes con preguntas Sasuke? Interrumpió la morena, no puedes decir un buenas tardes y ya? la chica paso por el lado de su hermanastro sin mirarlo con dirección a casa, el pelinegro sintió inmediatamente el agradable olor a lavanda pasar cerca de él, entonces reparo en la apariencia de la chica, lucia hermosa, ella no era del tipo que se preocupara demasiado de esos detalles, entonces porque ahora?...

-Hinata? Fuiste a algún lugar en particular?

-eh? Lugar? No, solo disfruto del paisaje, konoha es un lugar bello después de todo. Se quedó contemplando a su hermano, este no parecía del todo convencido con la respuesta….

-entonces vas camino a casa ahora? Dijo el pelinregro

-si, ya es tarde y comenzara a nevar pronto. Los primero copos de nieve cayeron depositándose en el cabellos de la chica, un leve temblar de frio fue ágilmente visto por el pelinegro, por lo que entendió rápido que la chica debía tener frio.

-ten, ponte esto, ese abrigo no se ve nada cálido, y estas más pálida que de costumbre. Se quitó su chaqueta y rodeando a la chica con sus brazos, cubrió su espalda y hombros.

Hinata se quedó quieta mientras el pelinegro daba media y retomaba el camino y también….. para evitar ser visto con un evidente color carmesí en sus pómulos. _–nunca había visto el rostro de Hinata tan de cerca, tan hermoso, tan infantil._

-no quieres quedarte a observar, como neva sobre la ciudad? Nevar, nieve, lo primero que se venia a su mente era su hermano.

-no disfruto de ese tipo de cosas, puede ver nevar desde la casa si asì lo deseas. Hinata se inclinó un poco para tomar algo de nieve del helado piso. –desde dentro de la casa no se puede jugar con la nieve Sasuke.

El azabache comenzaba a perder la paciencia, que era lo que quería en realidad!.-ya déjate de tonterías Hinata, pescaras un resfriado si…

Odias la nieve? Interrumpio la chica, -odias a la nieve? U odias la muerte de tu familia. Dijo mirando fijamente los profundos ojos negros de Uchiha.

-de que estás hablando. dijo con el semblante ensombrecido, -yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por la nieve, o por la muerte.

La muchacha se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a frente con su hermano, con sus bellos ojos blancos busco la mirada fría y ahora algo perdida del Uchiha.

-Entonces respóndeme esto Sasuke, que le pedirías a una tumba que nunca podrá darte una respuesta?, decir o pensar cualquier cosa después de la muerte de alguien es algo tardío, que clase de consuelo buscas de una tumba? No tiene sentido, como no tiene sentido odiar aquello que alguna vez te hizo feliz. De pronto los ojos de la chica se posaron en el cielo, nieve seguía cayendo acompasadamente, y las calles prácticamente estaban vacias.

-tarde o temprano, todos vamos a morir. Es por eso que no tratamos de tener una larga vida, Sasuke. Dijo volviendo su rostro hacia él. –vivimos en realidad para morir apropiadamente.

La chica comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en la nieve, parecía disfrutar de hacerlo, Sasuke por su lado estaba sumergido en las palabras de la chica y en la imagen de su hermano.

Mientras Hinata disfrutaba de la nieve, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, un auto venia por la calle a toda velocidad, lo que pudo ser vislumbrado por el ojinegro a tiempo.

-Hinata, cuidado! Ambos cayeron al piso a un lado de la acera, Hinata quien estaba debajo de Sasuke lo miraba sin entender muy bien que era lo que había pasado, el azabache por otro lado miraba estupefacto como ambos dos habían salido ilesos.

-acaso estas loca? Pudiste haber muerto Hinata!, dijo colérico. La chica examino su rostro, poco a poco en la comisura de sus labios se formó una sonrisa, que exploto en una carcajada estrepitosa.

-jajajajajaja, Sasuke, deberías ver tu rostro, estas màs pálido que yo. El chico se quedó atónito, jamás había visto a su hermana reír de esa manera, nunca la había visto tan feliz.

-no sè de que tanto te estas riendo, casì pierdes la vida. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, podía ver con claridad las facciones y el cuello blanquecino de la chica, sintió un impulso, más se contuvo, no podía, el, no debía.

-esta es la primera vez que veo tu cara de espanto, fue divertido, además, estabas conmigo en ese momento, se bien que no permitirías que nada malo me ocurra. Dijo la chica desviando su concentración. Sasuke se levantò inmediatamente y la ayudo para que también lo hiciera, removió sus ropas y comenzó el camino de vuelta. – no sè de que hablas. Dijo.

La ojiblanca lo seguía màs atrás, podia ver la espalda de Sasuke con su caminar recto y manos en los bolsillos.

-_parece como si no le interesara nada en particular, pero, creo que no ha pensado bien, que no tener más a tu lado, a las personas que más quieres, es una cosa espantosa, como si se perdiera la luz._

_-_Sasuke, crees que puedas darme lecciones de matemáticas hoy? En unos días màs volveremos al instituto. Dijo con un tono infantil

- esta bien.

-_parece ser, que en estos días, la única persona que me da luz es esta niña. Entonces….. por què, por què me siento tan asustado justo ahora._


	8. Hyuga parte I

HYUGA Parte I.

-Uff, estoy muerto, al fin terminaron las clases por hoy no Sasuke?,Sasuke?. Dio un suspiro. –Sasuke, cuando aprenderás que Hinata-chan jamás va a obedecerte.

…

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, tengo que llegar o se me volverá a escapar!. Un azabache corría a toda velocidad por el instituto por un solo motivo: atrapar a su hermana antes de que escapara de èl. Este era un ejercicio que se había vuelto rutina dentro del instituto; para nadie era extraño ver correr a Sasuke por el lugar mientras Hinata con su astucia lograba salir airosa de las garras del azabache, y los rumores ya comenzaban a correr…..

-a quien invitaras este año al baile?

-pensaba invitar a Hinata Uchiha pero….

-yo también pensaba hacerlo pero…..

-Sasuke, el podría matarnos…..

Para nadie era secreto la actitud del azabache para con su hermana. La sobreprotección del muchacho era evidente, y nadie quería salir lastimado por hablarle a una chica, por lo que Hinata permanecía alejada de cualquier sujeto que quisiera algo con ella, tanto dentro del instituto, como de otras escuelas cercanas al área.

-deberias dejar de hacer esto Sasuke, no puedes controlar a Hinata-chan a tu antojo, es obvio que intente revelarse. Naruto había corrido tras su amigo al verlo salir a toda carrera. Era claro a donde se dirigía, y también sabía perfectamente cuál era el desenlace, nadie podía contra Hinata, ni siquiera alguien como Sasuke.

-cierra la boca dobe, no estoy para tus concejos ahora. Decía el Uchiha molesto.

-pues, no tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa no crees? Sasuke no contesto a las palabras de su amigo, estaba frustrado de ser burlado por la ojiperla siempre que ella quisiera, por qué era siempre ella la que terminaba haciendo lo que deseara?, que acaso jamás iba a respetarlo? El era su hermano!. El rubio Uzumaki caminaba a su lado hablando de cosas triviales, mientras Sasuke reparaba en sus últimos pensamientos.

-_hermano, soy su hermano, por eso debe obedecerme. Asì es como debe ser verdad?... por qué quiero ser su hermano, quiero que me respete, qui-quiero ser su hermano?….. Quien soy yo para Hinata? Quien es ella para mi? Quiero…. Que sea mi hermana?_. la sola idea le causaba repulsión, _-claro que no!, jamàs la he tratado como una hermana, y ella jamás me ha tratado como su hermano, que mierda estoy pensado?, que es todo esto?… acaso yo….._

_-_Sasuke! Interrumpio el ojiazul. –me estas escuchando?

-eh? Aùn estas aquí? Ya lárgate de una vez Naruto, no quiero lidiar más con tu presencia por hoy.

-ya relájate teme, dijo Naruto de forma seria. -no eres el único con problemas aquí.. nos vemos mañana. El Uzumaki se quedo viendo como su amigo se alejaba sin siquiera mencionar palabra alguna, la típica actitud del azabache no le inquietaba, pero si lo hacia Hinata.

-que extraño, hoy no tengo planes con Hinata-chan, tampoco tengo algún mensaje de texto de ella, por qué se escaparía de Sasuke hoy….

…

Caminaba por las calles de konoha con un hermoso ramo de lirios, había convencido al sensei de retirarse antes de la clase por razones medicas, y ahora se dirigía a cierto lugar en particular, al que no había visitado en mucho tiempo.

-ya son las 5 de la tarde, lamento no haber podido quedarme a jugar al gato y al ratón con Sasuke, la verdad es divertido pero…. Hoy, he venido a verte a ti.

….

-Sasuke? Eres tú?, dònde esta Hinata?, traje algunos obsequios de nuestro viaje. Hikari llamaba a su hijastro e hija desde la sala, había llegado hace un par de horas de unas vacaciones con su esposo, y los recuerdos del viaje no se hacían esperar.

-solo soy yo, Hinata ha vuelto a salir sin avisar, es una verdadera molestia.

La mujer mirò al muchacho, parecía obviamente molesto, sabía que su hija era del tipo que podía sacar lo peor de las personas, así que entendía con facilidad a Sasuke y lo frustrado que podía sentirse ahora. –no te molestes con ella Sasuke, llevamos casi un año viviendo aquí en la ciudad, supongo que Hinata quiere conocer màs de Konoha.

El Uchiha no dijo palabra alguna al escuchar a su madratra, hace un par de meses atrás había oído por casualidad a Hikari hablar a su padre acerca de su pasado, y del padre de Hinata, sin mencionar que había sorprendido a la ojiperla en conocimiento de lugares de Konoha a pesar del hecho de que llegaran de una ciudad lejana.

Hikari noto el silencio incomodo, y como si leyera los pensamientos del muchacho, dio el primer paso para iniciar una conversación.

-hay algo que te molesta Sasuke? Dijo con un tono sereno.

El chico la miro serio, sabía lo que había provocado, y sabía lo que venía ahora, debía aprovechar la oportunidad, no podía evitar sentirse en desventaja con respecto a la ojiperla, y esta era la ocasión de entender un poco más a la chica y de ganar algo de terreno.

-Hikari-san, que hay acerca del padre de Hinata? Dijo sin titubear.

-eh, el padre de mi Hija? Bueno esa historia ya la sabes, el murió y…

-Hikari-san, interrumpio el azabache. –que hay con la verdad sobre el padre Hinata.

Hikari lo mirò sorprendida, la verdad? De que verdad hablaba? Todo lo que le había dicho al muchacho era una única versión que no había cambiado, a no ser que…..

-Sasuke, jamàs ha sido bueno escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos, mucho menos mientras ocurren en la privacidad de una habitación. La señora Uchiha camino hacia el sillón que se encontraba cerca de una ventana, tomo asiento de una manera elegante, y mirando hacia la lumbrera, decidió responder a la pregunta de su hijastro.

-bueno, si quieres saberlo, el padre de Hinata fue asesinado.

….

-con las flores que deje en la tumba quedó mucho más hermosa, que sublimes son los lirios en realidad, esa es la clase de flor que yo desearía en mi tumba también.

Había pasa tiempo desde que la ojiperla visitaba la tumba del hombre a quien más había amado, recordaba a penas el lugar donde se encontraba en el cementerio y mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, observaba lo distinto del paisaje desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

-_ese lugar tiene más luz ahora… o, también puede ser, que aquel día estaba lloviendo, y todo me parecía oscuro, incluso mi ropa y la de las personas que nos acompañaban… por qué será que en un entierro el atuendo debe ser negro? Que acaso esa tradición tiene como fin acentuar el hecho de que alguien ha muerto? No tiene sentido…._

Algo, o màs bien alguien saco de sus pensamientos a la morena, a lo lejos una chica de chongos pudo vislumbrar con facilidad, quien más usaría ese peinado tan peculiar….

-Ten-Ten? Que sorpresa! Que haces por estos lugares?….. la peliazul le sonrió e inmediatamente reparo en la apariencia de la chica. No lucia como de costumbre, había algo de cuidado en su atuendo, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro… para Ten-Ten, una sonrisa siniestra.

-Hi-hinata-san! Què estás haciendo aquí! Y-o, yo voy a un lugar en especial!.

En efecto la muchacha tenía una cita, su primera cita, y no cabía en su cabeza la suerte que podía tener…

-_maldiciòn! Mi primera cita y aparece Hinata! Dios! Alguien debe odiarme demasiado como para tener esta suerte…. Debo deshacerme de ella ahora! Si mi cita de hoy ve a Hinata…. Quedare en segundo plano de seguro! No puedo permitirlo, algo, algo debo hacer!_

-Hinata, dijo con una sonrisa dura y falsa. –yo debo irme por este lado, nos vemos en el instituto Bye Bye…. Dio media vuelta, con la cara llena de felicidad, sin embargo….

-entonces yo también iré por aquí… la muchacha de chongos parecía que iba a explotar….

-eehhhhh? Abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-como escuchaste, por aquí también puedo llegar a casa… Hinata no dejaba de sonreír mientras tomaba del brazo a Ten-Ten para continuar. El nerviosismo de la muchacha le causaba mucha gracia, y había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no fastidiaba a alguien además de Sasuke y Naruto, no obstante, soltando a la castaña abruptamente, se detuvo de manera sorpresiva…..

-Ten-ten, puedes irte, mejor iré por este lado. La chica hablo con un tono serio, y una mirada dura en su rostro, a la castaña le pareció extraño su cambio de parecer…

-eh? Pero si acabas de decir que…

-VETE AHORA! No era eso lo que querías? Dijo dándole la espalda.

La muchacha no protesto más, pues era cierto lo que Hinata decía pero también, le había aterrado un poco el tono duro que había usado, Hinata jamás era violenta, más bien siniestra o irónica, asì que era mejor no provocar ese cambio de ánimo en la chica.

-bi-bien, nos vemos en-entonces.

Retomo su caminar por la calle, cerca de donde se encontraba, un vehículo color negro había estacionado momentos antes de que la charla con Ten-ten acabara, dos hombres de apariencia extrajera estaban recargados en ambos lados del auto, y ella, ya sabía lo que venía ahora.

-señorita Hinata, es un gusto volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

-de verdad?, pues tu japonés sigue siendo tan malo como lo recuerdo. Los dos tipos que esperaban a la chica, recibían órdenes de alguien en específico y conocían su carácter de antemano, ya habían hecho esto más de una vez.

-usted sigue también siendo, la misma. Dijo el hombre con un aire irónico.

-bien, basta de todo esto, no lo hagamos esperar màs. Hinata entro en el auto sin temor alguno, y con un aire serio, sabía perfectamente a donde iba y también, a quién vería.

Los tipos la siguieron entrando al vehiculo al mismo tiempo. –this bitch is not like a Little girl anymore. (esta perra ya no es como una pequeñita) dijo mirando la ojiperla de forma perversa.

-that true, but her personality is exactly like her grandfather, a Little arrogant princess. (eso es cierto, pero su personalidad es exactamente como la de su abuelo, una pequeña princesa arrogante).

-no se preocupe señorita, la llevaremos con el jefe ahora… ella solo ignoro a ambos sujetos, mirando por los vidrios polarizados del auto con su típico semblante sereno.

_-veremos qué es lo que quiere….., el viejo Hyuga de mi esta vez._


	9. Hyuga parte II

**HYUGA II**

-ASESINADO…!. El Uchiha retrocedió con evidente asombro en su rostro, mientras intentaba recordar aquella conversación meses atrás, sin embargo, algo no concordaba…

-espera un momento, eso no es lo que le dijiste a mi padre! Dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

-lo sé, Sasuke-kun, pero es así, el hombre que es su padre, el hombre, que ella cree es su padre, está muerto y su tumba se encuentra en el cementerio de esta ciudad. La mujer se levantó de donde estaba y camino hacia la ventana para evitar que su rostro quedara al descubierto, lagrimas tenues cayeron por sus mejillas, los recuerdos de esos días, aun dolían.

-Què significa esto Hikari?….. Dijo de forma desafiante. – Por qué entonces le dijiste a mi padre que debían ser cuidadosos, que no debía involucrarse con el padre de Hinata, si él está muerto, entonces por què dijiste algo como eso?.

-Porque….. Dijo con la voz quebrada y girándose para ver a los ojos al azabache. –porque ese hombre que Hinata piensa es su padre, no lo es en realidad…..

…..

-Hinata, ya estás aquí muchacha.

-creí haberte dicho la última vez que no enviaras a tus perros cuando estuviera con personas, abuelo. La ojiazul entro y camino con propiedad hacia el sofá de la amplia y lujosa sala, mientras hablaba con el hombre que se encontraba detrás de un gran escritorio, escoltado por dos sujetos de apariencia bravucona.

-discúlpalos por favor querida nieta, no entienden bien el idioma, pero no discutiremos eso ahora. Dime, Hinata… Dijo acomodándose en su gran sillón. –Cómo está tu madre, sigue comportándose como una princesa ingenua?

La ojiperla no lo miro, en ningún momento cruzo sus ojos con los de su abuelo, al escuchar mencionar a su madre se puso de pie de inmediato, y comenzó a caminar pausadamente por el enorme salón rumbo a la salida.

-ya discutimos esto antes, abuelo, yo cumplo con mi parte del trato, si tu cumples con el tuyo…. No me parece gracioso que me desafíes de esta manera. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación. Los dos hombres extranjeros le prohibieron el paso, más Hinata no se intimidó en lo absoluto.

-dime de una vez, cuales son los motivos por los que me llamaste. Dijo viendo de reojo al viejo. El anciano Hyuga la miraba desde su escritorio, y ciertamente estaba absorto, la chica había crecido, más no solo lo notaba en su figura, también en su personalidad, su pequeña nieta ahora era una mujer, y una con un carácter digno de admirar, se sentía feliz de escucharla y verla actuar de esa manera, eso era lo que buscaba, eso era lo que él quería.

–_una digna Hyuga, una digna descendiente de nuestro apellido. _Pensó.

-te mande traer a este lugar, para que supieras que ya se todo acerca de los Uchiha, y también se perfectamente dónde estás viviendo ahora y con quien. Sabes que nada puede escapar de mi, Hinata. La chica se giró para mirarlo con estremecimiento en sus ojos, se había inquietado un poco al escuchar semejantes noticias, había dicho "los Uchihas", hablaba del padre y del hijo, más no podía mostrar ni una pizca de debilidad.

-si eso era lo que tenías que decir, entonces me irè. Los hombres la dejaron pasar y la escoltarían de vuelta a casa, sin embargo la voz del anciano los detuvo.

-recuerda bien Hinata, nada ha cambiado, yo cumpliré mi parte del trato, y dejare que tu madre y su nueva vida de ensueño no se desmorone, para mi, que Hikari siga ajena a nuestros encuentros, no me importa, pero… tu debes seguir con tu palabra Hinata. Sabes muy bien las consecuencias, si no obedeces.

Cerrò sus manos fuertemente tratando de mantenerse serena, como odiaba a ese hombre, odiaba a todo aquel que quisiera hacer con ella lo que quisiera, pero màs aùn odiaba a los Hyuga, y todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos.

Llego hasta el ascensor, los dos hombres ingleses también lo hicieron, la reunión había terminado.

….

Què estaba pasando?, que era todo esto, estaba mintiendo?, Hikari estaba mintiendo?, tal vez para él no era tan importante, pero para Hinata, sufrir por un hombre que no es nada, sufrir innecesariamente por un engaño, eso era algo sin razón de ser.

-no puedes….. no puedes engañar de esta manera a Hinata, ¡ Tienes idea de lo que sientes al perder a alguien de tu familia?!. Estaba enojado, sus ojos estaban llenos de desprecio, para él que había perdido a su familia, el ser engañado de una manera como esa le resultaba espantoso! Estaba decidido a marcharse de ese lugar, pues la presencia de la mujer le daba repulsión, más en ese momento, fue detenido de forma abrupta.

-espera, Sasuke por favor, no me juzgues asì nada màs, escúchame….rogo la mujer. Yo, hace años, antes de que mi hja naciera, estuve casada con un hombre, un Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga.

En efecto, Hikari habia contraído matrimonio con el hijo de quien heredarìa el imperio Hyuga, Hiashi, conocido en el mundo de los negocios y de los juegos de azar y también, en la mafia. Siendo muy joven, Hikari se habia enamorado perdidamente de él, sin embargo, luego de un matrimonio pomposo, la verdadera cara del hombre que amaba se hizo presente, y los golpes, abusos, y humillaciones se volvieron pan de cada día.

-cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada me horroricé, dijo con voz lastimera. –por ningún motivo quería tener un hijo de ese hombre, mucho menos traerlo al mundo bajo el techo en el que vivía.

En ese momento tomo la decisión de huir, manteniendo en secreto su embarazo, huyo de su esposo y familia sabiendo los peligros que enfrentaba, no por el hecho de estar sola y embarazada, sino por las consecuencias que podría traerle traicionar a alguien como Hiashi Hyuga…

-huì a casa de un viejo amigo, èl me acogió sin hacer preguntas, y permanecí con el hasta el alumbramiento de Hinata. Fuimos realmente felices, pasaron 5 años viviendo en Konoha a su lado, yo no lo amaba, y su pongo que el sì, sin embargo el amor que había nacido entre él y mi hija, eso iba más allá de todo, se había convertido en su padre, supongo, que Hinata nunca más ha sido más feliz que en aquella época.

Poco después de que la pequeña Hinata cumpliera 6 años la desgracia cayó sobre la familia. En un día cualquiera, en una tarde de invierno, el teléfono de la entonces familia sonó, para darle a Hikari la fatal noticia.

-un accidente, un accidente fatal lo mato, no recuerdo bien cual fuè mi reacción, supongo que entre en pánico, o simplemente me desconecte por un momento. En ese mismo instante Hinata llego a la casa, recuerdo que la abrace fuertemente, y le di la noticia, más ella, ella no dijo palabra alguna, y tampoco lloro, estaba tan tranquila, tan fria, yo… creo que ella fue la que contuvo a su madre en todo momento, a pesar de ser solo una niña. Lagrimas salían de los ojos de la mujer. - mi pequeña niña…..

Sasuke estaba asombrado, la vida de Hinata habia sido dura, eso explicaba en parte la extraña forma de ser de la ojiperla, desde pequeña había tenido que ser fuerte, desde pequeña había tenido que ser dura. –_cuanto ha llorado en silencio_. Pensó.

-después de eso me fui de Konoha, sin nadie màs con quièn contar, no tuve otra opción, y asì es como hemos vivido todo este tiempo. Mirò al muchacho de forma amorosa, con algo dulzura y lastima a la vez.

-Sasuke, desde aquel dìa, mi hija siempre se ha negado rotundamente a tener algo que ver con el resto del mundo, como bien dijiste antes, la muerte es algo que siempre duele, algo por lo que no quieres pasar, por ello suele tratar de desagradar a todos a propósito, desde el mismo momento en el que la conocen, ella no dependerá de nadie ni pedirá nada, sin embargo, pienso que ha cambiado, este último tiempo, ha cambiado.

-cambiado? Dijo el Uchiha intrigado.

-ella y tu son muy parecidos Sasuke-kun, tal vez por eso ella ha cambiado, tú lo has hecho.

…..

-señor, esta seguro de hacer esto?. Decía el abogado mientras hacia los trámites solicitados el anciano hombre.

-no podría estar màs seguro, Misuki, nosotros quienes hemos sido una familia respetable y también temida, ahora no es màs que un apellido, que vale poco màs de lo que vale este bolígrafo, ciertamente, la decadencia nos ha consumido, y ya no tengo las fuerzas de antes para combatirlo. Ojos lastimeros y una cara cansada caracterizaban al viejo Hyuga, quien de ser un gran hombre de negocios, pasaba a ser un viejo más en el mundo esperando la muerte.

-señor, pero su hijo, Hiashi…

-No nombres a ese bueno para nada en mi presencia! Interrumpio colérico. –ese hijo mío no resulto más que un desastre y el culpable de esta situación…. Si tan solo Hizashi no hubiera muerto, el sería ahora mi heredero, y no ese derrochador.

-que hay de su otro nieto, Neji Hyuga, hijo de Hizashi, creo que el esta màs preprarado para tomar una responsabilidad como esa.

-soy un hombre de costumbres, y me guiare por la tradición de la familia, si ninguno de mis hijos es apto, por incompetencia o defunción, entonces el primer hijo de mi primogénito será el siguiente en la lista.

-usted mismo ha dicho que la muchacha siente odio por la familia, porque esta tan seguro que se unirá a los Hyuga?

-si, Misaki, nos odia, pero ama màs a su madre de lo que odia y ella sabe, sabe muy bien cuáles son las consecuencias, no expondrá a las personas que ama si puede evitarlo, y definitivamente ella cumplirá su parte del trato, vendrà a mi, le daré el apellido que se merece y será mi heredera. Se giro hacia la gran ventana a su espalda con un semblante lleno de determinación.

-por supuesto yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato, y no tocare a sus seres preciados, sin embargo ha sido astuta, y por ahora la única persona relevante en su vida es su madre, se ha asegurado de no involucrarse con otras personas…

-por què está tan seguro de esto?, ella podría huir y llevarse a su madre…..

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del anciano. –huir dices? Riò de forma macabra. –yo me deshice del hombre que creía su padre en frente de sus ojos, crees que ella se arriesgara a algo como eso nuevamente?

El abogado lo miro asombrado y también, asustado. Como era posible que le hiciera algo como eso a su nieta?

-no me mires de esa manera Misaki, sabes bien con quien estas tratando, yo no siento amor por esa mocosa, solo reconozco su capacidad, ella llevara a los Hyuga a donde deben estar, ella tiene todo lo necesario, siempre lo tuvo, incluso desde pequeña aquella vez, una niña normal lloraría y correría directo con su madre para decirle todo lo que había pasado, más Hinata, ella no dijo nada, nunca, ni siquiera de nuestros encuentros, o del hecho de que sabía toda la verdad. Ese es el carácter que se necesita, y ella, se convertirá en una digna Hyuga, le guste, o no.

….

No sabía bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, tampoco se había percatado del momento en el que Hikari lo había envuelto con sus brazos contra su pecho, fuertemente, con desesperación. Seguramente, después de revivir recuerdos tan dolorosos lo que deseas es que alguien te conforte, una palabra de aliento, un abrazo, por lo que el Uchiha decidió quedarse así, en silencio, no tenía nada más que ofrecerle a Hikari que su comprensión, por mucho que le costara.

-ella ha sonreído. Sasuke abrió los ojos de forma exagerada al escuchar a Hikari mientras permanecía aprisionado en sus brazos.

-después de mucho tiempo, he visto la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata. Levanto la mirada del muchacho para verlo fijamente, con ojos llenos de aflicción.

-supongo, que he hecho las cosas bien, pues he logrado ver ese rostro de nuevo, esa sonrisa tan hermosa, por eso Sasuke, por favor ayúdame, ayúdame a proteger a mi hija, y la familia que le he dado, estoy segura de que tú y tu padre son responsables de su cambio, y no quiero renunciar a lo que hemos logrado. El muchacho la escuchaba atentamente, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo al oir semejantes palabras.

-promete que jamàs hablaras de esto con ella, nunca. Toda huella de su verdadero padre debe ser eliminada, es la única forma de mantener- lejos de Hinata ha ese hombre, será mucho màs feliz si no tiene nada que ver con él, o con los Hyuga.

Asintió con la cabeza, de forma segura y seria, para luego salir de la habitación. Por algún motivo estaba exhausto, como si llevara una especia de carga extra en los hombros. –_esto es lo que sientes cuando llevas un secreto a cuestas… _pensó. –_no me agrada nada de esto, no me agrada tener que esconder algo así, sin embargo, tampoco deseo ver el rostro triste de esa niña, jamás lo he visto, pero… tengo la impresión, de que si lo hiciera, no lo soportaría._

…_.._

Iba de vuelta a casa absorta en sus pensamientos, los mismos sujetos extranjeros de antes ahora la escoltaban sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Para hombres maduros como ellos, una jovencita como Hinata, no era algo que podían ver todos los días, màs ella simplemente los ignoraba, o talvez solo no lo advertía.

-what do yo thinking? (en que estás pensando?)

-do you wanna know? (quieres saber?). –well, I think that this Little bitch, could be awake in my bed, someday…(pues, pienso que esta pequeña perra podría despertarse en mi cama, algún dia…..) mientras observaba a la ojiperla con ojos lujuriosos.

-Are you insane? The boss could fire you!.(estas loco? El jefe podría despedirte!)

-dont be estupid! I never say something like that in front of him. (no seas estúpido, jamàs diría algo asì en frente de èl)

De pronto, el auto se detuvo, pocas cuadras hacían falta para llegar a la mansión uchiha, pero por mandato de la peliazul, tenía restringido el acercase a menos de cierta distancia.

Uno de los hombres bajò del automóvil mientras el otro despedía como era debido a la nieta de Kento Hyuga. – hemos llegado señorita.

Ignorando olímpicamente al otro sujeto que la esperaba para abrir la puerta del auto, la ojiperla salio ágilmente del interior, para comenzar a caminar sin siquiera decir palabra alguna.

-fuckin whore ….(maldita zorra) Dijo el sujeto entre dientes.

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente, sin voltearse a ver a los sujetos, los mire de reojo y con un semblante frio y tétrico, se despidió de la única forma que ella conoce.

-escucha bien esto, porque no voy a repetirlo: the next time, take care about your words, because Im not so considered like my grandfather. The next time, I'll make sure to cut your tongue. understand? (la próxima vez, cuida tus palabras, porque yo no soy tan considerada como mi abuelo. La próxima vez hare que te corten la lengua. Entendiste?)

Retomo el camino hacia su casa, había perdido toda la tarde por culpa del anciano, y además podía sentir un vago pensamiento oscuro esparciéndose dentro de ella.

Miró hacia el cielo con ojos cálidos. –_que hermoso atardecer, que hermoso rojo_. Pensò. Una sonrisa triste surco sus pálidos labios.

-_al final, las cosas nunca salen como las planeo_…


End file.
